Midnight Sun
by MSKBSwedish
Summary: Set after season 6 episode "Smashed" - After Buffy and Spike have sex in the abandoned building. Buffy thinks the reason she slept with Spike was because of something mystical. What if the slayer is right? There is a prophecy that she is destined to fulfill - with the help of the blond vampire. "Spuffy-centric"
1. Chapter 1 - Waves

**Title:** Midnight Sun  
 **Author:** MSKBSwedish  
 **Rating:** Mature  
 **Summery:** Set after season 6 episode "Smashed" - After Buffy and Spike have sex in the abandoned building. Buffy thinks the reason she slept with Spike was because of something mystical. What if the slayer is right? There is a prophecy that she is destined to fulfill - with the help of the blond vampire. Set as M for heavy adult themes at times.  
 **Note:** I own nothing of the Buffyverse.

* * *

 **Chapter One – Waves**

* * *

Head pounding. Eyes blurry. Body cold. The memories. Her blond hair tangled in a mess beneath her head. She winced as she slowly began to move. Pain enveloped her body as she moved her body. Her body jerked with pain as she moved her back the wrong way. Her eyes fluttered from pain before she shut them tightly. She laid back down against the rough surface beneath her. She moved her arms slowly feeling less pain in the muscles. Her hand touched something soft.

More like _someone_. Spike.

Memories began to overtake her mind. The flooding of what happened the night before. She could still feel his cool lips against her skin. His fingertips slipping around her backside. Feeling him delving into her most intimate places. Suddenly she felt the conflicting feelings of disgust, shock and want. The realization of what happened last night caused a small flow of tears to escape the corners of her eyes.

 _'Get it together, slayer.'_ She thought to herself. _'I need to get out of here.'_ She thought once more.

She had to push through the pain in her body and get up. She opened her eyes once again and shifted her eyes around. Still blurry. Her hands came up slowly to rub the orbs. It helped only a little but mad it much easier for her eyes to adjust.

Placing her hands at her sides she slowly launched herself forward to sit up.

Stirring.

Her eyes shifted sharply beside her at the body of the vampire laying next to her, his duster covering from the waist down. A sudden longing formed over her but she grimaced at that thought immediately.

As quickly as she could, she stood up to find her undergarments along with her clothes. She pulled them before pulling her boots onto her body. She gave the vampire one last glance before leaving.

She had to crawl through the rubble of the building until sunlight hit her. She shielded her eyes from the glare of the sun rays. Gulping past the lump in her throat and pushing through her physical and mental issues, she dredged on. She wasn't going to stop until she was safely home.

Pulling her jacket around her tighter, she kept her head down, avoiding any eye contact with anyone as she walked through the busy streets. Her mind wandered back to the blond vampire that she left sleeping in the midst of the damaged building. Her mind raced to match the pacing of her heart. It only made her walk faster. It took everything not for her to sprint across the town to get home. She wanted as much distance between she and Spike.

They did things... things she never imagined doing. Especially not with _Spike_. Something had to coarse her to do those things. He wasn't powerful enough to force her. She didn't even like Spike! She despised the vampire with every fiber of her being even more now than she did before.

When the view of the house became clear, she felt a sense of relief. She was that much closer to being able to wash last nights events from her body. She only hoped that it was early enough that everyone was still asleep or late enough that no one would be home.

To her relief the moment she opened the door she could hear silence. Complete silence. Even with the silence, she was quiet going up the stairs and into her room. She shut the door gently and began to remove her clothes. Her body felt dirty and gritty. Between the mess of the building and sex with Spike, she definitely needed to wash it all away.

Turning on the shower, she let it warm before stepping inside. She stood there, letting the water soak through her blond hair. Bracing the wall, it was so hot that it caused little goosebumps to form along her skin.

Memories flooded her mind once more. She remembered the goosebumps that formed along her skin the moment he was sheathed inside of her. His lips met with hers. Their tongues danced in delight as she explored the pace behind his perfect white teeth. Her warm skin pressed against his cold porcelain skin. His hands moved up her back to her shoulders. His hands so big they seemed to cover her back in a swift motion.

More memories came like waves. She remembered the feeling of his hands sliding about her thighs before gripping her to pull her closer. To pull him deeper. She could still hear her mews of pleasure. She could see the bliss in his eyes as he manipulated her body in his hands. She could still feel the slight fear in her. But in some way, for some reason, it intensified the feelings. Every time he pressed his lips to her skin. She half expected him to bite down to draw blood but he didn't. He was... gentle.

Their love making had started out hard and rough. Their fighting. Fists hitting bones. Bodies being thrown about until that fateful kiss. The building collapsed and they didn't stop. It fueled their fury of love making. Somewhere in the night it turned gentle. Somewhere in their minds it was all mutual.

Her ears began to ring. She could hear his quiet grunts of approval with each movement of their bodies. Each thrust. She could hear her own cooing and sighs of pleasure. Her eyes flashed open. She hated that the abrupt memory caused a reaction from her body. She remembered actually liking it.

She pounded her fist against the wet tile. More tears fell down her cheeks. What was happening to her? Something had to be wrong. Someone had to cast some sort of spell. Someone had to have drugged her. Something wasn't right. She felt it in her bones. She needed to find Giles. She needed answers.

… _..TBC..._

* * *

 **Author's note:** I haven't written a Buffy fic in over ten years. I recently got back into watching it and just have these ideas flowing through my brain. I know this chapter is short but the coming few will be longer. Enjoy!


	2. Chapter 2 - Communicate

**Title:** Midnight Sun  
 **Author:** MSKBSwedish  
 **Rating:** Mature  
 **Summery:** Set after season 6 episode "Smashed" - After Buffy and Spike have sex in the abandoned building. Buffy thinks the reason she slept with Spike was because of something mystical. What if the slayer is right? There is a prophecy that she is destined to fulfill - with the help of the blond vampire. Set as M for heavy adult themes at times.  
 **Note:** I own nothing of the Buffyverse.

* * *

Chapter Two – Communicate

* * *

Waiting until night fall, Buffy rushed over to Giles' house. She needed to see him after the evening before she had with Spike. Her mind raced with such force that she thought the organ would burst in her chest. They were in the midst of fighting and it quickly turned to sex. She didn't understand it. She hated Spike with every fiber of her being. Of course she was more than happy that he helped watch over Dawn while she was dead but, she still hated the vampire. He stood for the very evil she needed to destroy. But why couldn't she kill him and how did she let the previous night happen the way it had? If there was one person who had the answer it'd be Giles.

Without knocking, Buffy walked right into the watcher's home. "Giles!" She called out as she let the door close behind her. Buffy looked around the house until she noticed Giles standing in the kitchen making what she guessed was tea.

"Buffy? Is everything alright?" Giles asked. He came out from the kitchen and walked over to the slayer.

"No. Nothing is okay." Buffy whimpered.

Giles could see the blond physically shaking and the look on her face alarmed him.

"Come, sit down." Giles put his hand on Buffy's shoulder and lead her over to the couch to sit. Once sitting, Giles let out a deep breath. "What's wrong, Buffy?" Giles asked softly.

"I..." Buffy paused to try and catch her breath. It wasn't working. "I don't know what happened. I was out patrolling last night and Spike and I ran into each other. His chip, it's not working. We got into a fight and somehow in the midst of the fight we ended up kissing and one thing led to another and we had sex." Buffy blurted out quickly. Her chest was rising and falling quickly showing just how this was making her anxiety rise.

"You what?" Giles asked in shock.

"We had sex, Giles. The ignorant, self-centered, full-of-himself-vampire and I had sex. God I wanted to kill him this morning! I mean how could he think that was okay? Just taking advantage of me like that!" Buffy exclaimed.

Giles put his hand on Buffy's shoulder again. "Buffy, calm down." Giles looked into the young woman's eyes. "Take a deep breath."

Without fighting, Buffy nodded and took a very much needed deep breath.

"I want him dead, Giles. I want to dust his ass right now." Buffy said calmly but bitterly.

Giles removed his glasses and pinched the bridge of his nose with his fingers. "That's not the answer. Whatever happened between you and Spike last night was probably just pent up emotions." He tried to rationalize why Buffy would sleep with Spike.

Shaking her head, "No Giles. I don't know what it was but I am not happy about this. He didn't stop me! He didn't even protest!" Buffy cried.

Giles stood up. He cleaned his glasses quickly before placing them back on his head where they belonged. "Buffy if you regret having slept with Spike, that is no reason to stake him. As much as I'd love for you to rid the world of all vampires, Spike has been more of a help to us than you know. Especially while you were..." Giles stopped, not wanting to mention Buffy being dead and coming back to life. It was still the elephant in the room at times.

"I get it, Giles. I do. But last night was unacceptable. It had to be a trick or a spell or something. Even if it was just pent up feelings. Why? Why Spike?" Buffy pleaded with her once watcher.

The look on Buffy's face was one of confusion, hurt and anger. Giles wanted more than anything to help her but he didn't feel as though this was his place of expertise.

"If it makes you feel more at ease, I will look through my books for something that would maybe entice a slayer to engage in a sexual encounter with a vampire or something. There are many spells that have been used through the centuries for a vampire or demon to entice humans and slayers alike but there would have to be a reason that someone would want you two to get intimate." Giles explained.

"Yeah! Him!" Buffy huffed in anger.

"I can't believe I'm saying this but... Maybe you have to give Spike the benefit of the doubt for once. Maybe he is just an innocent as you, Buffy." Giles grabbed Buffy's hand and pulled her from the couch. He placed both hands on her arms and looked into her eyes. "But to make you feel a little more at ease, I will do my research. If you'd like I will even get in touch with some of my contacts to see if there is something coming for you or Spike or whatever it may be. For now, you are distraught and upset. You need to go home and lay down. Clear your head and rest up. It will do you more good than finding Spike and killing him." Giles tried to keep the young slayer from freaking out again.

"To you maybe but I think I'd like a second opinion about that last bit." Buffy growled. Giles looked at her, his eyes full of warning. "Alright. Alright. Just call me as soon as you find something out."

Giles smiled and pulled her in for a close hug. "Just relax."

Buffy sighed and hugged him back. She only wished it were so easy.

* * *

When Buffy returned home, Willow was sitting on the couch helping Dawn with her homework. The sound of the door shutting caused the red head and the brunette look over at Buffy.

"Hey, Buffy. Where have you been?" Dawn asked her big sister curiously.

Buffy sighed and ran a hand through her hair. "Dawn could you go upstairs for a minute? I need to talk to Willow for a moment." Buffy asked.

Dawn sighed, holding back the need to roll her eyes. She hated how secretive her sister could be at times. "Sure." Dawn simply replied before leaving the room as her sister asked.

Buffy walked over and sat down on the couch beside her best friend. "Is everything alright, Buffy?" Willow questioned the slayer.

"Willow do you know of any spells that could cause a vampire to attract a slayer?" Buffy didn't look up from staring down at her eyes. She couldn't look into Willow's eyes and show her the shame that was embedded in her eyes.

"Sure. There are plenty but it depends on what exactly what you want from that attraction. They'd have to know if it's just sex, to lure a slayer, an obsession spell, just to name a few." Willow paused when she noticed her best friend avoided eye contact with her. "Buffy? What's this about?" Willow pressed further.

Buffy still didn't look at Willow. "I just... I need to know."

"Well I need more details honestly. Is everything okay?" Willow asked, laying a hand on Buffy's hand. "If there is something you want to talk to me about, you know you can tell me anything." Willow ensured with a small smile.

Finally Buffy looked up into Willow's eyes. "I'm so confused, Willow." Buffy whispered with tears glittering her eyes.

"Buffy, what's wrong?" Willow asked with pure worry in her voice.

"I... I can't." Buffy shook her head. She looked back down at Willow's hands on her own. She was so scared. The fact that she had slept with the one vampire she despised and that she liked it scared her to death.

At first it felt silly. It was just sex. The more Buffy thought about it, however, she felt something that pulled her further toward Spike. She remembered the previous night when Spike seemed ready to stop. Ready to let their night of passion end and she begged him not to. She begged him to keep going. There was something there. It wasn't just once that she and Spike had sex last night but multiple times. Ever since she died and came back, she had these confusing and aching feelings that were causing her to mess up, it seemed. In her opinion she came back so wrong. She killed demons and vampires and here she begged a vampire not to stop.

"Buffy, you can't keep something in like this. It will only make you feel worse." Willow wrapped an arm around Buffy's shoulders and pulling her best friend in to hug her close.

"I just... I disappointed myself, Willow. I did something I promised I would never do ever again after Angel." Buffy whimpered as she tried to hold her tears back with such force. She bit the inside of her lip and gritted her teeth behind her lips. "I slept with Spike." Buffy whispered even quieter than before.

"What?" Willow asked, unable to hear what Buffy had said.

"I slept... with Spike." Buffy said slowly. She didn't look up at Willow but she felt Willow tense.

"That's... that's... o-okay." Willow was a little taken aback by the statement. Unfortunately she lost her will to speak for a moment.

The best friends sat there for quite a few moments in silence. Buffy feeling ashamed and Willow trying to wrap her head around the news. It wasn't the first time Buffy had slept with a vampire and so that wasn't the shock. The real shock was the fact that it was Spike of all people. She knew Buffy well enough to know that Spike wasn't really her "type". Especially when it came to vampires.

Willow was the first to break the silence. "Buffy, can I be frank for a minute?" The red head asked. Buffy nodded and finally looked over to Willow. "Buffy I know you've never been fond of Spike. I know you have always found him annoying and repulsive even but..." Willow paused and connected her gaze with Buffy's. "Spike loves you. He loves Dawn too. While you were gone, Buffy, Spike helped me with Dawn all of the time. He never once put Dawn in danger. He never put us in danger. He took care of us. As much as I want to take full credit for taking care of Dawn, I can't. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad to give Spike a chance." Willow suggested with a slight shrug of her shoulders.

Standing up, Buffy shook her head. "No. I am not giving Spike a chance! I appreciate that he was there for you guys but I don't love Spike! I don't think of him like that!" Buffy argued. "He's vile. H-He's rude. He-He lies! How, Willow? How could I ever love a thing like that?" Buffy growled.

"You think these things because he is a vampire. You never believed those things about Angel and he is exactly what Spike is, soul or no soul." Willow was suddenly defending the blond vampire. "At least he doesn't _need_ a soul to love you." Willow bit her lip. She went too far and she knew it.

Buffy was shocked but her face was full of anger. "I'm not listening to this." Buffy grabbed her jacket.

"Come on, Buffy. I'm sorry! Where are you-" Willow tried to protest but the door slammed behind Buffy the instant she stormed out of the house.

Willow sighed and ran a hand through her hair knowing she had stuck her foot in her mouth.

 _...TBC..._


	3. Chapter 3 - Fragments of Faith

**Title:** Midnight Sun  
 **Author:** MSKBSwedish  
 **Rating:** Mature  
 **Summery:** Set after season 6 episode "Smashed" - After Buffy and Spike have sex in the abandoned building. Buffy thinks the reason she slept with Spike was because of something mystical. What if the slayer is right? There is a prophecy that she is destined to fulfill - with the help of the blond vampire. Set as M for heavy adult themes at times.  
 **Note:** I own nothing of the Buffyverse.

* * *

Chapter Three – Fragments of Faith

* * *

The next morning Buffy woke to her cell phone on her nightstand ringing. She groaned and rubbed her eyes quickly before reaching over to grab the flip-phone from her table. She flipped it open to see Giles' name flash on the screen. She hit the answer button. "Giles? What's wrong?" Buffy groggily asked her watcher on the other end.

Clearing his throat, "Buffy I know it's early. After you left yesterday I was going through a few of my books when something you said struck me. I've been up most of the night and I think you were onto something. I need you to come over." Giles' tone of voice worried Buffy. He sounded worried and quite a bit stressed.

"Y-yeah. I'll be right there." Buffy said. She closed the phone and yawned. When she sat up, she looked around at her room. She heard Willow's voice outside of her room and in the hallway while she talked to Dawn. _Willow._

Buffy felt guilty for fighting with Willow last night but she couldn't believe that her best friend in the whole wide world, her true sidekick, partner in crime; was defending the vampire that made Buffy cringe the most.

It was no time now to think of the argument. She needed to get up and get ready to head over to Giles' house. So Buffy pushed the argument out of her mind, forcing it back so she could crawl out of bed and begin to get herself together.

An hour after the phone call, Buffy was walking into Giles' home. "Giles?" Buffy called out curiously. Not only did Buffy sound a little better but she looked a world better. She had actually slept the previous night.

"Oh good, Buffy. You're here." Giles smiled. His voice hinting to some relief to see the slayer.

"What did you find?" She asked, walking over to the table where Giles had all sorts of books strewn about the table open to random pages here and there. Some with pictures and some simply words.

"Yesterday when you said something about it being a spell, I thought maybe you were just paranoid and that you had regretted being intimate with Spike but while I was sifting through my pages of spells, I came across this." Giles said and pointed to a page. It had a picture of a graveyard on it and it looked to be nightfall on the picture but it was old and drawn so it was hard to see. Below it was a spell.

"What is this? This isn't English." Buffy pointed out before looking back up at Giles.

Giles nodded. "It is written in Swedish. It is called the 'Offer Frågar Barn'. It roughly translates to 'The Sacrificial Asking Child' or more precisely, 'The Sacrificial Begger Child". Giles then pointed to another book that made Buffy look back down. "There is an ancient prophecy that stems back to the days of Paganism in Scandinavia." Giles stood up and walked into the kitchen to grab his tea that he had been in the midst of making.

"Okay. This is all great and dandy but what does this have to do with Spike and I?" Buffy asked. She was growing a tad bit annoyed but she really preferred not to show Giles that. After all, he was helping the slayer figure out what could have cause the other night's sexcapade with Spike.

"In Sweden, there was this folklore. A story called 'Offer Frågar Barn' or 'The Sacrificial Begger Child'. The legends say that there was a town named Dalland that was suffering from a disease that was wiping out much of the population and causing many people to flee. The people of Dalland were beside themselves with worry about how to stop it. One day a mysterious man from Finland came bearing advice on how to stop the disease and keep it from spreading any further." Giles began to explain finally.

"He informed the townspeople that they must sacrifice a living being to the gods. They would have to bury it alive. First a chicken, then a goat. Neither worked. Finally when they became desperate..." Giles took a deep breath. He gravely hated telling this part. "There was an orphan boy. They had no other choice. He had no family. He was abandoned and the way they saw it was that he was going to be remembered for all time as the baby that was sacrificed for the greater good of Dalland." Giles sat down at the table and started moving the books around.

"That's horrible, Giles." Buffy sighed. This story wasn't making her feel any better that was for sure. "So what? I'm supposed to bury Spike alive? I can if that's the case." Buffy huffed as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"There's more." Giles began again. "Some time in the 10th century, humans first began to spread Christianity throughout Scandinavia. They failed but after several attempts, the faith began to stick. Suddenly churches were popping up one by one. By the 11th century, the Pagans and Christians began to battle furiously with one another over their beliefs. Inge the Elder, a king of present day Upsalla, he was exiled from Sweden only to secretly return many years late. When he finally returned they said he set the halls ablaze and murdered Blot-Sweyn, the king that took over after Inge's exile." Giles was suddenly cut off by Buffy.

"Giles, cliff notes. I really don't see how this has anything to do with Spike and I." Buffy sighed and put her hands on her hips.

"Right. Well the child that was sacrificed and buried alive was no orphan at all. His family supposedly lived on the outskirts of Dalland. When he never returned home, folklore says that his mother and father were enraged, the mother especially who in turn, turned to magic. Dark magic. The family were newly Christians and the mother decided the make a deal with the devil. It's said she cursed the family line of the man who damned the child to death. For every century, the oldest son of that family would bare a child who would be sacrificed in honor of their son that was taken." Giles looked up at Buffy, hoping that maybe something would have sparked. However, she still looked at him with a slight annoyed look on her face.

Giles removed his glasses. "Buffy it's said that in 1,000 years the oldest son of that line would be special. He would have obtained the gift of fertility and immortality." Giles still looked at the slayer standing in front of him. "I did some research into the family line. Spike is apart of that line." Giles sighed. Buffy still didn't respond. "Don't you see, Buffy? Spike is the oldest well... somewhat living man of his family's line. He has the gift of immortality. He's a vampire." Giles explained further.

Buffy couldn't help but let out a loud laugh. "Oh my god. Giles! Spike is impotent. He can't reproduce. Vampires can not reproduce. It's impossible!" Buffy laughed a little harder. That laugh slowly faded when she noticed the concern look on Giles face.

"Not when your destiny is to reproduce a child to sacrifice to the gods. The powers that be have a funny sense of humor when it comes to that." Giles sighed. "The prophecy needs a woman who is strong but torn. Someone who would be easily hurt to lose a love such as a child but a father that is so heartless and cruel that he could sacrifice his child. You are strong and torn and Spike is heartless and cruel. You said so yourself." Giles stood up and looked down at Buffy. "So you see it's not a spell, Buffy. It's a prophecy. It's the 1,000 year mark and Spike is the oldest man of his family line. There may be others but he is still technically the oldest. He must find a human woman to have a child with and that child will end the curse. He has exactly one year to make this happen or the curse continues and those men of Spike's living line will continue to lose their first born to the gods."

Buffy felt herself growing dizzy. "I... I think I need to sit down." Buffy slowly pulled the other chair out from under the table and slowly sunk into the seat. She glanced up at Giles. "Does this mean I'm... pregnant?" Buffy questioned the watcher.

Giles sat down beside Buffy. "You could be. But it does not mean that you are either." Giles took a deep breath. "Buffy how are you feeling?"

She looked bewildered. "How am I feeling? Giles I just learned that it's up to Spike and I to have a child to save a line of innocent families." Buffy nodded her head. "Oh I feel peachy."

"I know this is a lot to take in but it's something that you must think strongly about. I don't want you to act now but no one is going to force you to comply either, Buffy." Giles explained. He put his hand over hers and took another deep breath. "Would you like me to speak with Spike?" Giles offered.

Buffy looked up from glancing down at her lap and shook her head. "Uh... Uh no. I'll... I'll talk to him. Might as well hear it coming from me than you."

Standing up, Buffy ran a hand through her hair. "Giles, could you find out some more information? I'll call you later." With that Buffy was gone.

She needed to go to the crypt. She needed to see Spike. She needed to kick his ass and then explain to him that she didn't want to be in this mess but now she had no choice. She honestly didn't believe that she could live knowing that she could save innocent families. But was she ready to have a child of her own? And with Spike?

 _...TBC..._


	4. Chapter 4 - Heaven

**Title:** Midnight Sun  
 **Author:** MSKBSwedish  
 **Rating:** Mature  
 **Summery:** Set after season 6 episode "Smashed" - After Buffy and Spike have sex in the abandoned building. Buffy thinks the reason she slept with Spike was because of something mystical. What if the slayer is right? There is a prophecy that she is destined to fulfill - with the help of the blond vampire. Set as M for heavy adult themes at times.  
 **Note:** I own nothing of the Buffyverse.

* * *

Chapter Four – Heaven  
 _(Special Note: This chapter contains sexual matter)_

* * *

Buffy's thoughts raced as she wandered closer and closer to the graveyard. It was as though the closer she got to Spike, the more the memories began to flood back into her brain like clips from a movie that seemed to repeat itself over and over in her mind. The familiar feeling of goosebumps made their way across her skin just as her heart began to race in her chest.

Feeling the knot grow tighter in her stomach, Buffy wanted to stop badly and turn around. She wanted to forget about what happened between she and Spike. She wanted to just forget that there was a prophecy. As always, it's a prophecy. At least it wasn't the end of the world. But if it happened, it was going to put a damper in Buffy's world for sure.

A child. Buffy had never thought about what it would be like to have a child since she became the slayer. She believed that children were officially out of the cards for her. First off, why would she want to bring a child into the world like this? Secondly, how could she raise a child as a slayer? But most importantly; If she had a hard time protecting herself, how the hell was she going to be able to protect a child too?

 _'The prophecy needs a woman who is strong but torn. Someone who would be easily hurt to lose a love such as a child but a father that is so heartless and cruel that he could sacrifice his child. You are strong and torn and Spike is heartless and cruel.'_ Giles' words rung through her head making it even harder to think of having a child. She would have to sacrifice the child that she birthed. The only way she could think of not getting hurt is to not become attached to the child. She wouldn't do the things a normal pregnant woman would do. No baby shower, no doctor's visits and sonograms. No nursery preparations. None of the fun stuff about being a mother.

Buffy realized she needed to not think of it like that or even call herself a "mother". She was a... a... "carrier". That's it. A baby carrier. She was simply carrying a baby for the sake of innocent children and innocent families. That was saving the world. Right?

The door to the simple crypt flew open as the blond slayer opened the door quickly. She didn't see Spike when she walked in but somehow, she could sense him. "Spike!" Buffy called out. She tried to keep her voice calm and to not alert him. She slowly walked further into the crypt. She waited for some sign that Spike was indeed there.

Within moments, Buffy heard shuffling coming from outside of the door. She turned her head quickly to see Spike coming into the door with a bag.

Spike looked up to see Buffy standing there which caused him to freeze.

"Buffy." Spike said quickly. He could hear her pounding heart. "Are you alright, love?" Spike asked.

Without a word Buffy threw her arms around Spike's shoulders. She locked her hands behind his neck just as she locked her lips with his. Spike dropped the bag from his shoulder. His hands immediately went to Buffy's hips. His finger tips dug into her sides eagerly.

Buffy's senses flared when she felt Spike's fingers sliding beneath the hem of her shirt and stroking the small of her back softly. There it was again. The gentle side of spike. Her senses tingled as the goosebumps intensified across her skin.

It didn't take long before Buffy had jumped up and wrapped her legs around Spike's waist. His hands immediately went to her backside. He griped the muscles in his hands causing a slight moan within Buffy's throat. Then they were moving.

Spike held Buffy tight to him as he took her through the crypt to find his bed. He wanted this time to be different. He wanted to take his time with her. The other night had been so rushed and was basically a part of their pent up sexual frustration of one another.

The sheets on the bed were softer than Buffy had expected. They even felt a little more plush than she had imagined. The bed was more comfortable than she thought it would be. She expected the surface to be hard like a coffin but she found herself being proved quite wrong.

Their lips parted briefly. Spike put his hands on Buffy's ankles to pull her legs from around his waist. Gently, he let her legs drop from his waist while looking down into her eyes. Their eyes were locked together. Buffy feared that if she looked away, he would vanish. Spikes hands slowly removed his clothes along with Buffy's. Before either of them knew it they were both naked.

Putting his hands on her hips, Spike moved Buffy so she was centered on the bed before he laid himself above her. Still looking deeply into her eyes, he broke that gaze so he could press their lips together. At the same moment their lips connected, Buffy could feel Spike against her which emitted a soft moan to escape her body into the kiss.

Spike slowly moved his hand down the right side of Buffy's body, slowly feeling the bumps across her skin. Already her skin was beginning to perspire. His fingers stopped at her knee. He hooked his hand behind the joint and pulled her knee up. At this moment his lips moved to Buffy's neck just as he slipped between her thighs where he wanted to be. Buffy cried out softly. Her fingernails dug into his back to cause two groups of little half moons on the backs of his shoulders.

Buffy moaned while arching her back against Spike. Their bodies moved together in unison. She brought her other knee up to anchor herself onto the bed. She needed something to keep her still controlling something. She would never give up complete control to Spike, even if that was what she wanted.

Pants and gasps dripped from Buffy's lips. It drove Spike wild and drove him deeper into his desire. His tongue found it's way from his mouth as he lapped at a drop of sweat that rolled down Buffy's jaw, down her neck. He traced the slightly salty drop up her jaw before nibbling on the bone. It caused a shuddering response of the slayer's body under his own. His pace quickened slightly.

Lifting his head, Spike looking down at the slayer lying under him. Heaven. She was a pure slice of heaven for someone who believed he was in hell. Her hair splayed about the pillow. Her eyes were heavy lidded. Her face full of ecstasy. Her chest rose and fell with her panting and movements. Her hands went to his chest, pressing the palms against him. Her hands were hot compared to his cool chest. It sent shocks and waves between both of them.

Something came over Spike. Suddenly there was a feral instinct that came to him. He bent forward and pressed his mouth to Buffy's neck. His pace quickened. Buffy's moans became more vocal and frequent. Of course he could feel she was close as was he. His body shuddered at the simple thought. Something told him not to stop. Almost like a fluttering whisper in his ear.

Buffy cried out the moment she felt the bite on her neck. She could feel the heated red liquid drip down her skin. The bite wasn't deep. It was giving Spike a taste of the sweet slayer blood. It was unlike any other blood he could have ever imagined in his life. Like a drug he would never forget.

Using his tongue, Spike lapped at the blood. Still Buffy moaned, never in pain, only pleasure. The bite seemed to intensify their love making. He sucked gently at the bite mark but he didn't come close to draining her. No. He was claiming her for his own. He was marking his territory. He didn't understand why but he did it.

Moving his lips upward, traveling up her skin, Spike's lips found Buffy's to share the sweet tasting blood. Buffy wrapped her arms around Spike's sides, her nails digging into his lower back, pulling him closer. Spike's hand was against Buffy's hip pulling her closer in response.

Within moments from one another, their bodies erupted in their climaxes. Tears fell from Buffy's eyes but she didn't stop. Not breaking of contact of any kind. She gripped onto him as if he would drift away once this was all over. Something inside of Buffy couldn't bare that thought. She couldn't leave him be. She couldn't let him go. She needed him there with her at that moment. She needed him always.

* * *

So... Cold. Buffy's eyes fluttered open. She could feel the slight draft coming from where the side of her body was not covered by Spike's blankets. Quickly she pushed the blankets over her body and slid closer to Spike. That was before she realized what happened. Buffy quickly sat up.

"God damnitt!" She cursed herself. Quickly, Buffy gripped her head. Her head ached and her world was spinning slightly.

"Good morning, pet." Spike groggily said with a smile on his lips. He reached out to stroke her arm and Buffy quickly moved.

"Oh god. Stop it Spike." Buffy pushed through the pain in her head and threw the blankets from her body.

"Says the slayer who jumped my bones last night." Spike growled as he sat up, still covered from the waist down. Reaching over, he grabbed his smokes and lit one.

"I came over here to talk to you, Spike. Not to have sex. I'm sorry that I let it happen." Buffy said as she started to dress herself.

"Your body did plenty of talking, love." Spike's grin was a cocky one.

Buffy grimaced. "Ew. Just stop talking." She huffed.

"Leaving so soon? I could go for another few rounds of you slayer." Spike chuckled.

Once dressed, Buffy turned to look at Spike. "I came here to talk and that's it. Again, I'm sorry I let last night happen again. I guess it's for the better after yesterday." Buffy mumbled.

"Speak up, pet. Can't hear you."

Buffy crossed her arms over her chest and looked at the vampire who seemed so pleased with himself. "I came here to tell you that... Well... Basically your family was cursed and you're the one that has to save them... with me." Buffy raised her hands up before letting them fall to her sides.

Spike sat up. "What?" He was suddenly alert.

"Apparently someone in your family sacrificed what they believed was a orphaned boy. Well the boy's mother made a deal with the devil and -" Buffy was suddenly cut off by Spike.

"Every century, the oldest son of that family would bare a child who would be sacrificed in honor of their son that was taken." Spike cut her off. He stood up and pulled his pants on before turning to look at Buffy. "That was my granny's lore. There was no truth in that." Spike chuckled. He put his cigarette out so in turn he could pull his shirt back over his head.

"Apparently there's more to it than that. The prophecy states that in 1,000 years the oldest son of that line would be special. He would have obtained the gift of fertility and immortality. You." Buffy explained just as Giles explained it to her. She knew she wasn't doing him justice though.

"Fertility? Ha! You've forgotten slayer. Vampires can't make babies." Spike said, walking around the bed to make his way back into the main area of the crypt to grab the bag he had dropped last night which held the blood he had gotten from the blood bank. His taste of her had made him furiously hungry.

"Apparently you can. But only with one person." Buffy said as she followed him.

Spike laughed. "Oh and let me guess, it's the slayer."

Buffy's face stayed serious. He was right. Spike looked up to see her face. Her eyes suddenly cast down to the floor.

"Oh you've got to be joking me." Spike almost spit out the blood in his mouth.

"I wish I were!" Buffy growled. "If you and I don't have a child to sacrifice to the gods by the end of this year, there won't be another chance to break the curse for your family for another thousand years."

Spike growled and grabbed Buffy by the throat. "This is bollocks. You lie!" Spike suddenly shouted at Buffy.

Buffy pulled her fist back and clocked the vampire right in the jaw causing him to drop her and stumble back grabbing his jaw. Buffy coughed and rubbed her throat. "Why would I lie, Spike? Do you think I like this? Do you think I want to have to do this? Apparently this is why this happened to us. This is why we have felt sexually attracted to each other." Buffy explained once more.

Spike was a little hurt by thinking that this was caused by some prophecy and not because Buffy actually wanted him. He felt that little slap to his ego.

"I'll let everything sink in. Go see Giles if you have more questions." Buffy looked down at Spike who sat dumbfounded in his recliner. "I don't know what to tell you Spike but I know that I'm willing to do this to save innocent families and children. If you're not, fine. But I am." Taking a deep breath, Buffy adjusted her shirt.

"How will we know if you are pregnant anyway?" Spike asked curiously.

"Oh technology has come a long way, Spike. It's called a pregnancy test. Speaking of which... I need to go get some. We've had sex twice now... unprotected." Buffy shuddered at that thought. "Usually takes a few weeks. If I'm not pregnant in a few weeks we will try... again." Buffy looked Spike in the eyes. "Just know... this isn't for you. It's for your family." With that, Buffy walked out leaving Spike to stew in his thoughts.

Spike sat there. He couldn't believe it. "Me? A dad?" A small tear fell from his eye as he thought about the idea of being able to have a child of his own.

 _...TBC..._


	5. Chapter 5 - Rest Easy

**Title:** Midnight Sun  
 **Author:** MSKBSwedish  
 **Rating:** Mature  
 **Summery:** Set after season 6 episode "Smashed" - After Buffy and Spike have sex in the abandoned building. Buffy thinks the reason she slept with Spike was because of something mystical. What if the slayer is right? There is a prophecy that she is destined to fulfill - with the help of the blond vampire. Set as M for heavy adult themes at times.  
 **Note:** I own nothing of the Buffyverse.

* * *

Chapter Five – Rest Easy

* * *

Buffy was patrolling a few weeks after she told Spike what was to come. That they needed to bear a child to sacrifice. She still didn't know if she was pregnant. She had felt things were slightly different but not by much. Not enough to believe she could have succeeded in being pregnant already. The only difference that made her wonder was her sore breasts. They were tender as if she were menstruating but she wasn't. She decided that if she didn't have any distinct signs by the end of the week, which is tomorrow, that she would take a pregnancy test. If it was negative, she would try again.

Her thoughts suddenly drifted off to when she had to tell the gang. They laughed at first thinking it was a joke, just like she and Spike had. But she pushed on and continued to tell them every detail. Not everyone saw it as a bad thing. Dawn, who liked Spike, was somewhat excited. Buffy got a similar response from Willow but she still seemed skeptical. Xander and Anya were the two who were most relieved when Buffy said she wouldn't be keeping the child and that it was to be offered up as a sacrifice.

Dawn was so angry with Buffy at first. She couldn't believe that Buffy would sacrifice her own child like that. Buffy explained to Dawn that it wasn't for anyone to decide. She didn't have an option. She said she couldn't bear the thought of allowing innocent families to loose their first born for something that happened a millennia ago. It took Willow and Spike talking to Dawn before she had calmed down and apologized for things she had said to Buffy.

Buffy hated upsetting those around her that she loved but she wanted to make sure they were involved. She most certainly couldn't get attached to the baby. It was going to take everyone around her to act like it wasn't a big deal so that she didn't think about it. So she didn't try to talk herself out of doing it or keeping it at all.

Buffy was lost in her own thoughts until she saw a glimmer of something from the corner of her eye. She looked up and took her slayer pose until she saw just who it was. The glimmer came from Spike's lighter as he stood by someone's headstone, lighting up a cigarette.

"So do we have a bun yet?" Spike asked before inhaling the smoke.

"God damnitt, Spike." Buffy huffed. She stood up straight and walked toward him casually.

"Well?" Spike asked once more.

"I don't know yet. Don't say 'we' either. It's not like _we_ are going to be parents, Spike." Buffy tried to keep her face emotionless. A part of her was already battling with that thought. Spike wouldn't admit it but he was battling with the thought of giving up a child too.

"Well when will you know, pet?" Spike joined in walking beside the slayer as she traveled through the graveyard.

"In the morning. I figure I'd do some patrolling to clear my head." Buffy was being honest with Spike. She wasn't always honest with him but it was these candid moments they seemed to have when she was her most vulnerable that she was most honest with the vampire. "Trying to prepare myself for the thought of being pregnant." She sighed softly.

Spike looked down at the blond slayer. He felt for her. Of course he loved her. He would give anything to be with her always. Even though he was struggling himself with having a child, she was the one that would have to carry it. He was pretty sure she was going to have it a lot tougher than he would.

"Listen, Buffy.." Spike started while reaching out to touch her shoulder.

Buffy pulled away from his touch and turned to look up at Spike. "Look I should be getting home. There's no action going on tonight." Buffy looked up into Spike's tantalizing eyes. "Maybe for once I will be up in time to send Dawn off to school myself." She let out a small and very nervous chuckle.

Spike stepped closer, closing the large distance between the slayer and him. They were merely inches from one another when he looked into her eyes.

"If you need someone to... talk to." Spike said softly. Buffy broke her gaze from his and looked down. Spike took a lock of her hair and twirled it between his fingers, studying the soft silk trusses of her hair between his fingers. "You don't have to go through it alone, love." He said once more.

Looking back up into Spike's eyes, Buffy's heart began to race once again. She wanted to kiss him. He wanted her to kiss him. Buffy wished of all things that Spike were human. At least if he were human, she wouldn't feel so torn about wanting him and hating him. At least she could try to make a relationship work. There was no way she could love him. She refused to let herself feel anything emotionally for Spike. He was a vampire and she a slayer. It was the law.

Buffy cleared her throat and stepped away from Spike. "I'll call you later." Buffy said with a sigh. She looked away from Spike and turned to walk away.

Without another word she was gone leaving Spike to stand alone in the graveyard. He watched her walk until he could no longer see her. Even then he stared at the spot where her body would have been before he threw his cigarette and walked in the direction of his crypt.

Spike definitely didn't like this Buffy. She seemed so forlorn and empty. Spike wondered what it could have been. Of course it was more than likely that it was this prophecy that was making her feel like she was. She deserved to be happy. She deserved so much more than being stuck in this situation and to have to deal with him. He wondered if there was a way that he could make her feel more comfortable, more at ease.

* * *

Waiting. It was just a waiting game at this point. Buffy tapped her foot nervously on the tile floor and patted her knees with her fingertips as she somewhat patiently waited for the results. When that didn't seem to calm her, she stood up and began to pace the bathroom. She checked her watch every minute. She felt like minutes had passed which were actually only seconds. She fussed with her watch and her clothes. Her nerves were hectic and her body was tense.

Finally, it was time. Buffy stared at the white stick from across the room nervously. She took a deep breath and walked toward the little device that would give her the answer she needed. Of course she had weeks to prepare for this moment... right?

Her fingers grasped the white stick. She brought the apparatus closer to her face for her eyes to glance upon it. One line was a negative, two lines would be a positive. Biting the inside of her lip, her eyes slipped down the stick until they settled on the lines. Two.

Slowly Buffy sat on the closed toilet. Her breath was caught in her chest. Her hands began to shake. She thought she was more prepared for the moment. She thought it was going to be nothing but a confirmation but her mind began to swirl. Her stomach turned into one giant knot. She tried to steady her breathing.

She got off of the toilet and quickly opened the lid, emptying the contents of her stomach. She coughed violently as tears fell like waterfalls down her cheeks. Her nerves were shot at this point and this was only the beginning. This was the moment she had been waiting for. Of course if she were a normal woman she probably would have celebrated and felt a sense of pride. Right now she only felt fear.

Once her stomach was empty and she could vomit no more, Buffy stood up. She washed her mouth out and tossed the stick in the trash. She needed to call Spike. That wasn't going to be possible though. He had no phone. She had told him she was going to call him earlier and now she didn't know why. Habit maybe?

Buffy walked out of the bathroom and walked right into Willow.

"Hey Buffy." Willow said with a smile. The smile faded quickly when the look on her best friend's face said it all. "Oh." Willow said as their eyes made contact. Buffy didn't need to tell her. She knew what today was. "Oh, Buffy." Willow sighed softly.

Buffy broke down in tears. She thought she could hold herself together but she couldn't.

Willow's arms wrapped around Buffy's shoulders. She pulled her best friend into her embrace and held her close. Buffy buried her head into Willow's shoulder and let out a sob. Willow felt helpless. There were no encouraging words she could muster up to say to the slayer. For once, Willow found herself speechless. She wished she could take the pain away but it was Buffy's to bear. It still didn't stop her from wanting to ease the blond's pain.

Willow stroked Buffy's back gently. "It's okay." Willow whispered. "I'll tell them if you want." Willow offered.

Buffy shook her head and pulled away. Sniffling, she used her sleeves to wipe her eyes of the tears. "No. No I'll do it." Buffy sniffled again. "It's my responsibility. No one else." Buffy sighed.

Willow placed a reassuring hand on Buffy's shoulder. "Don't rush. Buffy if you need time to think, don't worry about everyone else. You tell them when you're ready." Willow tried to give Buffy a small smile. "I won't tell anyone." She rubbed the slayer's shoulder softly. "I'm here if you want to talk." Willow smiled a little.

Buffy gave Willow a small smile in return. "I think Spike should know first." Buffy nodded. Willow nodded in agreement. Willow turned to walk away. "Hey, Will?" Willow turned to look at Buffy. "Thank you."

Willow just gave Buffy a smile and a nod before walking down the stairs.

Buffy took a deep breath and let it out slowly.

* * *

"You're sure it's positive?" Spike asked as he sat next to the slayer on her steps.

When Buffy never came to his crypt earlier in the day, Spike decided to go see her as soon as he could. Thankfully she didn't fight him and was willing to talk to him. She just informed him of the pregnancy test.

Buffy nodded. "Yeah. I did it twice afterwards just to be sure. Every test came up positive." The slayer explained.

Spike nodded his head to show his understanding. "Have you told anyone?" He asked.

Buffy shook her head no. "You and Willow are the only two that know right now." She didn't want to tell anyone else. She didn't want to deal with that sort of pressure. She was already under plenty. She didn't want to hear Xander and Anya's words of disapproval either. It only made her feel worse.

The two sat in silence momentarily but it felt like centuries had passed. The tension in the night air between the two of them was so thick. It was almost suffocating.

"Listen, slayer," Spike started. His eyes rolled beside him to look at Buffy. "If you want me to stick around for all of this, hey, I'll do what it takes. If it's distance you want, just say it." Spike placed his hand on Buffy's knee. Instead of her flinching or pulling away, she let him. "I can only imagine what you're going through right now. Whether you're angry or scared... or both. Either way, I've got your back. I won't push you. I won't ask for anything. I get it."

Spike was being unbelievably reasonable. It was actually helping Buffy that he was thinking on a more rational level. Although, part of her wanted him to beg her to keep the child and part of her wanted him to tell her to do what she wanted.

"Will you stay with me, tonight?" Buffy asked abruptly. It threw Spike off a little bit. "I could use the company. I don't want complicated right now and that's what everyone's company feels like at the moment." Buffy said with a sigh.

Spike nodded. "Whatever you want, Buffy. You name it. I'll do it." Buffy gratefully smiled in response.

The two quietly went in the house and made their way up to Buffy's room. Not only was it late but the day had been exhausting for the both of them. Spike paced his crypt and worried about the slayer. Buffy spent most of the day stressed and upset. She still had to put on a brave face around the others and go on about her business like nothing was wrong.

The the vampire and the slayer climbed into Buffy's comfortable bed. They laid there first just laying side by side awkwardly. Both just stared up at the ceiling. They had no idea what was going to happen in the next nine months but whatever happened, they needed to be prepared. Of course nothing was going to prepare them for pregnancy.

Buffy couldn't take the awkward silence and the uneasy distance.

Slowly, the blond woman turned on her side to face Spike. She curled her hand under her chin after laying her cheek against his shoulder. Her other hand snaked beneath his back which he shifted a little to give her easier access.

In return, Spike wrapped his arms around Buffy. One arm wrapped around the back of her shoulders and with the other arm, he rested his hand on her side. He stroked her back softly. It felt good. It made Buffy feel good. It made her feel at ease.

It was the first night that the pregnant slayer was able to fall asleep without a problem in weeks. Finally, she could rest.

 _...TBC..._


	6. Chapter 6 - Lifeline

**Title:** Midnight Sun  
 **Author:** MSKBSwedish  
 **Rating:** Mature  
 **Summery:** Set after season 6 episode "Smashed" - After Buffy and Spike have sex in the abandoned building. Buffy thinks the reason she slept with Spike was because of something mystical. What if the slayer is right? There is a prophecy that she is destined to fulfill - with the help of the blond vampire. Set as M for heavy adult themes at times.  
 **Note:** I own nothing of the Buffyverse.

* * *

Chapter Six – Lifeline

* * *

It came in waves most mornings. First it started with the nausea. Second came the burning in her chest. Third was the actual getting sick part. Usually Buffy had about a minute to get from her bed to the toilet or her trashcan before she was in trouble. Of course they also said the morning sickness was supposed to be just that. In the morning. Nope. Everything and anything she ate she was throwing back up within an hour, sometimes sooner than that.

If the tastes didn't throw her off it was the smells. At times Xander's cologne was enough to make her vomit. Sometimes it was the look of food. One time she looked at Willow's spaghetti and immediately had to run to the trash can. It was really odd at times. Sometimes it was so bad that it woke her from her sleep.

Spike had started staying over more often with the request of Buffy. Even if they weren't dating, even if they weren't a couple, even if they weren't keeping the child. Having him close by every moment she needed him to be, made her situation a little more bearable. She needed him for his emotional and physical support. They fought like cats and dogs at times but other times they were perfectly fine. It was like nothing was wrong.

The mood swings didn't help. Sometimes she was peachy. Her normal slayer self. Other times she was lashing out and having a mental breakdown every five minutes. Those were the hardest. Especially when she was having an emotion breakdown because she forgot to throw her favorite shirt in the washer with the rest of her laundry.

Now at almost three months, Buffy was on the verge of her second trimester beginning. She tried not to think about it. She tried to treat her body like she was simply gaining weight. Of course it was all in her belly... and her clothes were growing tight with each week. She tried to simply think of it like that.

Standing in the bedroom, Buffy looked at herself in the mirror. She wore a pair of blue jeans that were far too tight now. The denim material wasn't made to stretch and it was slightly upsetting for Buffy with them being her favorite jeans.

She turned to the side. Buffy could now see a slight hump growing. Not only did her hips look wider but her stomach was starting to protrude from her waist line. Lifting the gray shirt to under her breasts, Buffy could see it more clearly. She used one hand to hold the shirt up and the other to pull waistband of the pants down around beneath the bump. It caused her to stop breathing momentarily.

This was the first time she was looking at herself in the mirror since she found out she was pregnant. Part of her couldn't stand to see her body so misshapen. The other part of her thought that if she studied her belly long enough, she might become attached.

Slowly, Buffy let her hand run over the small bump. She couldn't believe there was a life growing in there. In her belly. Just like her mother when she was pregnant with her and then again with Dawn.

Buffy shook her head. This was exactly what she didn't want. Thinking too much about it would cause an attachment. She put her shirt down and adjusted her pants, uncomfortably before deciding to change her pants. She wanted to be comfortable when she went out to patrol.

* * *

"Buffy!" Spike called out.

Buffy turned just in time to see a vampire running toward her. She quickly grabbed the vampire, throwing him over her head and into a headstone. The slayer ran over and quickly staked the vampire, turning him to dust.

Panting, Buffy stood up, using the headstone to stand up. She felt a little dizzy.

Spike was at Buffy's side instantly. He put a hand on her lower back. "Are you alright, pet? You don't look well." Spike sighed.

"I'm fine." Buffy bitterly responded. But she definitely wasn't when she tried to walk and almost fell thanks to the dizzy spell.

Spike put his hands out to catch her and helped her over to sit on the steps of a mausoleum.

"Buffy you're pregnant. You shouldn't be out here. Why don't you let me do this alone?" Spike asked.

"Because Spike! It's just a kid. I can still fight evil." Buffy huffed as she sat down. "I'm not going to stop doing my slayer duties for this _thing_."

There went the kick to Spike's ego again.

"And this _thing_ is depending on you. You have to keep it safe if you want to see it to full term, Buffy." Spike tried to explain and knelt before Buffy.

"You keep treating it like we are keeping it Spike. This is the sort of talk I don't need to hear! It's a thing that is to be used to save your family. That's it. It's not ours. It's not ours to keep and love forever. It's a sacrifice. I'm growing a sacrifice in my belly."

Spike could see the glimmering tears that threatened to fall from Buffy's eyes. It made him feel helpless.

Spike cleared his throat. "Okay but it's your duty to keep it safe, Buffy. Hunting the big bad vampires and demons of Sunnydale isn't going to help, love." He tried to explain to her.

Buffy looked into Spike's eyes. She leaned forward to gently place a kiss on the vampire's cool lips. She really didn't know if it were the hormones or because she simply really wanted to kiss Spike at that moment. Or even if it was her way of distracting him about the matter.

When she pulled away she looked in his eyes. "I will stop patrolling when I can barely stand it. If it makes you feel better you can be here with me. I won't patrol alone either." Buffy said with a nod.

Spike smiled a little. "Thank you." He ran a hand down her cheek. "Come on. Let's go home and get you to bed. You look tired." Spike said before standing and pulling the slayer with him.

"Oh thanks just what I want to hear." Buffy teased.

They were walking toward the exit of the graveyard when they were ambushed by three vampires.

Two of them aimed for Buffy, one aiming for Spike.

Buffy was holding her own until one grabbed her from behind, the other punching her in the face. Spike saw this and a feral anger came over him. Something raw. Something he had never felt before. He had a deep urge to protect his offspring and the woman carrying that offspring.

Spike ran over, staking the vampire that was hitting Buffy. The other let go of Buffy, throwing her toward Spike. Spike caught her just as the second vampire came from behind Spike to hit him. Spike growled and within seconds his face shifted. He stood up, Buffy still on the ground behind him. He had two of the suckers against him.

Spike grabbed one vampire and tossed him across the field, knocking him into a statue which fell over with the vampire. The second vampire, he grabbed by the neck and used a stake to stake him. In seconds he was running toward the last vampire but when he got there the vampire was gone.

Spike ran back to Buffy. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close.

"Are you alright, pet?" Spike asked, stroking her back.

Buffy simply nodded. "Thank you." She whispered.

"You betcha, love." Spike responded. He didn't understand where that anger came from but he knew it had to do something with Buffy and the bit growing inside of her womb.

 _...TBC..._


	7. Chapter 7 - Closer

**Title:** Midnight Sun  
 **Author:** MSKBSwedish  
 **Rating:** Mature  
 **Summery:** Set after season 6 episode "Smashed" - After Buffy and Spike have sex in the abandoned building. Buffy thinks the reason she slept with Spike was because of something mystical. What if the slayer is right? There is a prophecy that she is destined to fulfill - with the help of the blond vampire. Set as M for heavy adult themes at times.  
 **Note:** I own nothing of the Buffyverse.

* * *

Chapter Seven – Closer

 _(Special Note: This chapter contains sexual matter)_

* * *

Now in the middle of her third trimester, Buffy had stopped patrolling for the most part. She was finding it harder to protect herself from getting hurt. Even with Spike, Xander and Anya patrolling with her. So she agreed with the others that she would stay back at the house with Dawn while Willow would take Buffy's place. She admitted, it would be nice to have more time with her sister.

Dawn laid with Buffy on the couch. Dawn laid with her head on Buffy's leg while Buffy lounged at one end of the couch with her feet propped up on the coffee table. They were taking the opportunity to spend some time together and have a much needed movie night which wasn't complete until they had ice cream, popcorn, chips and dip completed with cookies that Dawn had baked last night.

They were giving their undivided attention to the movie when Dawn jumped. Buffy was about to stuff her face with a hand full of popcorn when she noticed Dawn jump and cast her eyes to Buffy's stomach.

"What?" Buffy asked Dawn. She put the popcorn back in the bowl.

"It moved. It moved Buffy!" Dawn said with excitement.

 _'Oh shit.'_ Buffy thought to herself.

Dawn put her hand on her sister's belly right where the back of her head had been touching where she felt the movement. Buffy however didn't like this and pushed Dawn's hand away.

"Dawn stop." Buffy demanded.

Looking up at her sister confused, Dawn sat up. "Why can't I feel it, Buffy?"

Buffy groaned. She grabbed the remote and paused the movie before getting up. "This is exactly why I have been avoiding everyone." Buffy picked up their bowls from their ice cream and walked toward the kitchen.

Dawn stood up to follow after her sister.

"What are you talking about?" Dawn asked.

"I don't want anyone to touch me especially not my stomach." Buffy insisted.

"Why not? We can't help that this is exciting, Buffy!" Dawn couldn't help but smile.

Buffy let the bowls drop into the sink causing loud clinking noises that not only made Dawn jump but made the small smile disappear.

Buffy turned, glaring at her sister from across the island. "You have no idea what this means, Dawn. Not you, not Willow not anyone. This isn't exciting! Damnitt this isn't something I get to keep." Buffy walked around the island to look in Dawn's eyes. "You guys see something completely different than what I see and you just don't get it."

Dawn crossed her arms over her chest. "What do we see then, Buffy?"

Buffy took a deep breath. "Dawn you guys look at me and see a child. You see me holding this tiny baby in my arms. You see birthday parties and a baby's first steps, a baby's first tooth, baby's first night home from the hospital." Buffy held back every tear. "It's not going to happen." Buffy assured Dawn.

"How do you know, Buffy? How do you know we can't keep the baby?" Dawn asked.

"Because the child is to be sacrificed. That only means one thing." Buffy didn't realize that she hadn't actually used that word with Dawn when explaining her unborn child.

Dawn's bottom lip quivered slightly. Buffy felt guilt immediately.

"I know it's hard for you to understand, Dawn. I don't like it any more than you do." Buffy shook her head. "But it's the way it has to be." Buffy watched as her baby sister's tears fell from her cheeks. She pulled Dawn in for a hug and sighed.

"I'm sorry." Dawn whimpered.

"Shh. It's okay. Let's just... Let's just not talk about it. Okay?" Buffy sniffled, her own tears threatening to fall. She pulled away from the hug and looked at Dawn. "Let's just go finish the movie and go to bed. How's that sound?" Buffy offered.

Dawn nodded in response and followed Buffy back into the living room.

* * *

Buffy laid in bed silently while patiently waiting for Spike to return. It had become a habit to sleep with Spike and the nights that he patrolled with the others, she had to wait for him to climb in beside her before she could sleep properly. In the meantime she laid in bed and waited.

The familiar sound of the clunky boots against the floorboards in the hallway were heard. Buffy's nerves calmed. It meant he was still alive and he was coming in to be with her.

The door opened slowly and quietly. Spike knew at this point that Buffy was awake but just in case, he was always as quiet as he could be. He removed his duster and laid it across Buffy's chair.

Spike walked over to the side of the bed that he had generally been sleeping on – the left side. He started out mainly on the right side but he often found Buffy laying on the right side of the bed. Spike gently sat down on the bed as easily as possible. He removed his boots before losing the rest of his clothing.

Moving slowly, he slipped under the blankets and move over to the slayer. He slipped his hand over her side and let his hand rest on the side of her growing belly. It was the first time she hadn't flinched or pushed him away when he went for her belly. Spike could tell something was different.

Spike kissed the back of Buffy's shoulder gently right before nuzzling is gently. "Talk to me, pet." He whispered softly.

Buffy sighed as her body trembled in Spike's arms. She tried hard not to cry but it was proving to be harder than ever. She bit her lip so hard that she broke the skin which caused Spike's senses to flair.

Reaching up, Spike took Buffy's chin in his hand and made her look up at him. He could see the red speckle on her lip and the tears glistening on her cheeks. Her eyes were red too which meant she had been crying for a while now.

"I don't want to give this baby up." Buffy cried. She turned quickly and buried her face in Spike's neck. Buffy sobbed and cried into him.

Spike wrapped his arms completely around Buffy's body. He rubbed her back with his hands lovingly.

"Oh, pet." Spike sighed. "I know. I don't either." Spike kissed the crown of Buffy's head and closed his eyes. He knew it was going to be so hard when Buffy would have to give the child up. Especially if she was only half way in and already wanted to keep it. She was growing an attachment to it. It was the one thing he knew she wanted to keep from happening. It was the only thing she didn't want with this child. It was proving to be almost impossible for her not to feel attached to it.

"Please don't make me. I want to keep it, Spike." Buffy pleaded with him. Her fists on his back pulled him closer. She shook in his arms only making him feel worse. He hated putting the slayer through so much. He loved her more than anything in the world.

"Okay, love, Okay. I won't." Spike didn't know what else to say. He was speechless. Of course she was going to have to give the child up to the powers that be but at that moment, he would tell her anything to calm her nerves.

Spike moved his lips down to Buffy's lips. He pressed his lips to hers in a loving kiss. The taste of the blood on her lip caused him to tremble slightly.

He used one hand to cup her head, using his thumb to wipe some of the tears from her swollen cheeks. With his other hand he brought it up to the back of her head, deepening the kiss.

Buffy didn't stop him. She didn't want to stop. She wanted him to keep going. She wanted him to distract her body and her mind from the issue at hand. It was the only thing he could think of at the moment and they hadn't had sex since her belly started growing bigger. He had the tendency to touch it which made Buffy uncomfortable and turned her off.

Spike wanted this just as much as Buffy if not more.

Leading her to lay back against the bed, Spike moved so that he was laying over Buffy completely. His hands pressed on the bed to keep him from laying against her.

Buffy looked up to lock her eyes with Spike. She ran her hands down his neck and shoulders causing him to shiver.

"Do you trust me?" Spike asked Buffy. Without another thought, Buffy nodded. She couldn't believe she was saying it, but she did. "Then don't stop me. Just lay back." Buffy nodded her head once more in response.

Spike leaned forward and kissed her passionately. His hand reached down between them. Not a single space on her stomach went untouched. He stroked the hard, round surface with his hand gently. It was part of his way of showing that he not only loved Buffy but loved their unborn child.

Buffy tensed at first but the more he did it, the more she relaxed.

Slowly Spike started to travel down her body. His lips moved as though following an invisible pathway. When he got to Buffy's belly, he used one hand to stroke down the side of it but then his lips continued to kiss around her belly. Even pregnant he wanted to worship every inch of the slayer. He wanted her to know just how much she meant to him. How much this child meant to him, even if they couldn't keep it.

Spike moved past her belly and began to kiss her thighs gently. Still he didn't stop there. He kissed and payed homage to every part of Buffy's body. Between her thighs especially. Her moans intensified then. Her slight rocking movements made Spike smile. He was doing something selfless and completely and totally for her. He wanted her to feel complete ecstasy. The best part about being a vampire too was not having to come up for air.

Finally when her legs were tensing, Spike moved up Buffy's body. Instinctively, their lips connected just as Spike felt Buffy's entrance. He rocked inside of her. In turn they both moaned into the kiss passionate and much needed kiss. One hand held him from putting all of his weight on her and the other gripped her hip to pull her to meet his thrusts.

Spike broke the kiss to move his lips to Buffy's neck where he had bit her once before. As if the same primal power came over him, he bit down. He let the blood flood his mouth. Buffy cried out as it heightened her senses. She rocked her hips to meet his thrusts while he lapped at the fresh blood on her neck.

There was something that changed her taste. Spike could tell. The only thought it could be was that it was her pregnancy. It wasn't just her blood flowing through her body but their baby's blood, Spike's blood.

Spike drank a bit from Buffy but the moment he stopped, her lips and his were together. Their moans became hurried as their paces picked up. Buffy's heart pounded in her chest.

Letting his hand slip to Buffy's belly, he rocked harder.

Within seconds their climaxes had spread through their bodies. It left Buffy panting and breathless. Spike looked down at his lover, the mother of his child, withering and gasping beneath him. He smiled softly and stroked her belly with his hand while leaning in to leave a small trail of kisses around her chest.

"Tell me you love me, Spike." Buffy whispered. She used her hand to cup his face. Their eyes locked instantly. "Tell me you will always love me."

Spike's smile formed slowly. "I love you, Buffy. I always have. I always will." His voice was the most comforting thing to her ears.

"Tell me you'll never hate me." Buffy's lip quivered.

"I could never and will never hate you, love." Spike pressed his forehead to Buffy's while still stroking her belly.

"Tell me we don't have to give up our baby." That was the first moment Buffy use the words "our" and "baby" in the same sentence.

Spike paused. He looked into her eyes. "We don't have to give our baby up." Spike whispered. He hated lying to her like that but they both knew the truth. However, if it was going to help the slayer out for tonight, he would tell her anything in that moment.

 _...TBC..._


	8. Chapter 8 - When The Levee Breaks

**Title:** Midnight Sun  
 **Author:** MSKBSwedish  
 **Rating:** Mature  
 **Summery:** Set after season 6 episode "Smashed" - After Buffy and Spike have sex in the abandoned building. Buffy thinks the reason she slept with Spike was because of something mystical. What if the slayer is right? There is a prophecy that she is destined to fulfill - with the help of the blond vampire. Set as M for heavy adult themes at times.  
 **Note:** I own nothing of the Buffyverse.

* * *

Chapter Eight – When the Levee Breaks

* * *

It was early morning but not quite sunrise when Buffy woke. The uncontrollable urge to pee was strong. Unfortunately, she was about to burst. She couldn't sit up on her own.

"Spike." Buffy said to the vampire laying beside her sleeping. "Spike." Buffy said louder followed by a slight whine. "Come on. I need to pee." Buffy explained to the rousing blond.

"Right." Spike said groggily as he sat up. He rubbed his eyes momentarily before standing and walking around to Buffy's side of the bed.

Buffy put her hands out for Spike to take her hands. He grasped them and slowly began to pull her up. Once she was sitting, he stayed put. Buffy took a deep breath. She looked up at Spike and nodded. Because Buffy's bed was too low to the ground, she couldn't seem to get up on her own. It wasn't like Spike's bed at the crypt where she was able to just sort of slip out of the bed. The problem was it was just too uncomfortable on her back so they continued to sleep here.

Once she was standing, she kissed Spike's cheek and walked out of the room. Spike rubbed his eyes once again and laid back down in bed. It was the third time that night he had been woken up to help Buffy up. He was extremely tired.

Once finished, Buffy made her way back into the bed room where she slowly slipped back into bed. She laid on her side facing away from Spike. He immediately wrapped his arms protectively around Buffy's body, rubbing her belly in his hands. Buffy smiled a little. He was making pregnancy so much easier.

"Spike?" Buffy asked quietly a little while later when she couldn't sleep.

"Hmm?" Spike asked softly. "Do you need to use the loo again, love?" He asked.

Buffy smirked. "No." She replied.

Rolling so she could be more on her back than her side, Buffy turned her head so she could look at Spike. Spike's eyes opened a little. He looked at Buffy through slits.

"What is this?" Buffy asked curiously.

Spike furrowed his brow. "What is what, pet?" He asked, opening his eyes further.

"Us." Buffy said.

Spike thought for a moment. "Well I would hope it would mean something more to you than just some good shagging. Especially since I've been shacked up here with you for some time now. I feel like I've moved into the place a little bit." Spike amused the thought of the two of them living together.

Buffy couldn't help but let out a little chuckle.

Then, Spike's eyes began to slip closed again.

"Spike?" Buffy asked once more.

"Mm?" Spike asked, not opening his eyes this time.

"Will you stay? After the baby is born?" Buffy couldn't believe she was actually asking Spike.

This time his eyes opened. He looked into Buffy's eyes. His hand that rested on her belly came up to stroke her face. He moved so he could kiss her softly before looking into her eyes.

"Nothing would give me more pleasure, love." Spike grinned.

Buffy grinned as well. "Go to sleep." She said once the smile faded.

He gave her one last loving kiss before settling back down into the bed behind her. It was all Buffy needed really before she finally was able to get some rest.

* * *

"Ow." Buffy whimpered. She felt a sharp pain in her side. It was a crippling pain at that. She held onto the sink in the bathroom.

"Everything alright, love?" Spike called out from the shower.

Buffy bit her lip and rubbed her side where the pain seemed to originate from.

"Yep. Just another contraction." Buffy admitted.

She had been having these contractions here and there which she was told were pretty normal at this stage since her cervix was starting to soften so that she could give birth to the baby.

Buffy still hadn't been to a doctor since she found out she was pregnant. She didn't want to know anything. She just wanted to deal with it. She didn't know how far but with using her calendar to track her pregnancy, she was about 36 or 37 weeks give or take so it was safe to say she could deliver at any time now thanks to the pregnancy books she and Willow had been reading.

Willow and Dawn were preparing to be Buffy's midwives. Considering the circumstances, Buffy didn't want to deliver in a hospital. So it was that or a home birth. Home birth it is.

Spike stepped out of the shower and wrapped the towel around his waist. He looked over at Buffy to see her face contorted into pure pain.

"Love?" Spike asked. Buffy looked so far away. Not physically but her eyes. She just seemed so lost.

"Buffy?" Spike asked again. This time he took her free hand in his. Buffy looked up at Spike this time, some of her wet hair falling in her face.

"My water just broke." Buffy gasped. Spike looked down at the floor and could see the puddle of liquid between Buffy's feet.

 _...TBC..._


	9. Chapter 9 - Orestes

**Title:** Midnight Sun  
 **Author:** MSKBSwedish  
 **Rating:** Mature  
 **Summery:** Set after season 6 episode "Smashed" - After Buffy and Spike have sex in the abandoned building. Buffy thinks the reason she slept with Spike was because of something mystical. What if the slayer is right? There is a prophecy that she is destined to fulfill - with the help of the blond vampire. Set as M for heavy adult themes at times.  
 **Note:** I own nothing of the Buffyverse.

* * *

Chapter Nine – Orestes

* * *

Sweat dripped down the slayer's brow as she gripped the hand of the vampire beside her.

"Oh god it hurts!" Buffy cried out in pain. She laid on her side in her bed. She pressed her forehead against Spike's chest. He rubbed her back with one hand and held her hand with his other.

"She should be more comfortable on her side. Being on her back is going to cause the baby to put more pressure on her cervix." Willow explained to Spike.

Spike nodded. This stuff was odd to him but he would listen to it if it meant helping the woman he loved and their unborn child.

Buffy got through the contraction and exhaled a deep breath. "Remind me never to do this again." Buffy whimpered as she adjusted in bed. Spike couldn't help but smirk.

"Buffy, I need to check you. It's been a few hours since your water broke." Willow said softly.

Buffy nodded and slowly rolled onto her back to get into a better position. Once Willow was done, Spike helped her roll back onto her side.

"So what's going on down there, Dr. Willow?" Buffy joked.

Willow sighed. "It's going to be a long day, Buffy. You're only three centimeters dilated. You have to be ten centimeters dilated before you can start pushing." Willow gave Buffy an apologetic smile.

"Oh great. Well..." Buffy sighed. "Thankfully I have plenty of company." Buffy looked up at Spike and smiled. In turn Spike leaned in and kissed her forehead.

"Well Dawn and I will be here too. Xander is with Giles and Anya. They needed to get a last few things from the magic shop for the birth." Willow smiled proudly. She had told them what to get and they didn't hesitate. They just nodded and went about their way.

"I don't want all of them in here." Buffy growled. "I just want you and Spike and Dawn. I can't have all this negativity around me while I'm doing this, Willow." Buffy was adamant on having this child where there was no stress.

Willow nodded. "Of course. Whatever you want Buffy. It's your delivery. What you say goes." Willow reassured her best friend. She gave her leg a quick rub just as Dawn walked in.

"I've got some more ice for you Buffy." Dawn said with a smile. She sat on the other side of Buffy and put some of the ice pieces into the rag and held it on the back of Buffy's neck.

"I'm going to go call Xander to make sure they have everything. I'll be back in a bit." Willow smiled down at Buffy.

Spike stood up slowly. "I'll go down stairs with you. I'm going to get something for myself." Spike leaned forward and kissed Buffy's head softly. "I'll be back, love."

With that Spike and Willow had left the room.

* * *

Downstairs, Spike took Willow's arm. "Please tell me you found out a way to stop this." Spike whispered to Willow.

For the last few months Willow had been trying to come up with some way to keep Buffy from having to give up the unborn child.

Willow's face held no reassurance for Spike. "I'm sorry, Spike." Willow shook her head. "That's the only way to keep this from happening again. The child has to be buried alive as an offering."

Spike ran a hand through his hair. His anger was beginning to get the best of him as he paced. "No. We can't give our child up. She's cried every night for the past three months because she wants to keep this baby, Willow. Frankly I do too. This is my one shot at having a little bit." Spike leaned against the wall and looked around angrily.

"I will do some more research, Spike but this is really the only answer." Willow was starting to get teary eyed. "I don't want you guys to have to give this baby up either. Just the other day I was out getting coffee a-and these women were in one of those pretty baby b-boutiques an-and I wanted that to be Buffy and I. I wanted to be able to get little baby booties and make one of those cliche baby cakes out of diapers." Willow sighed. "But I can't. We have to understand that this is for your family. Who knows, maybe you'll be able to have a baby again with Buffy." Willow smiled. "I know spells."

Spike smirked. "No. This is probably going to be my one shot." Spike sighed and ran his hand through his hair again. "Thank you for trying to help, Willow. You're a good friend." Spike smiled.

Willow pushed forward and hugged Spike suddenly. At first he was a little shocked but then he put his arms around her. "Thank you for being there for, Buffy." Willow said in his chest.

"You too, red. You too." Spike said with a smile.

* * *

It was late in the night. Buffy had been in labor for thirteen hours now. Everyone was exhausted and no one more than Buffy who was laying on her side in the fetal position with her arms wrapped around her pregnant belly. She was so tired and she wanted nothing more than to get this over with at this point. She felt like she was so close yet so far away. A part of her didn't want this to happen. A part of her wanted to go back and forget about this whole prophecy thing.

Buffy wanted her child to be born already but in the same slither of the thought, she wasn't ready to give up the same being that she had carried in her womb for the last several months. Growing attached to the child was the inevitable. She was bound to at least want it for a second. At this point she wanted to keep the baby and never give it up.

Spike felt just the same. Even though his connection with the unborn child was no where near as strong as Buffy's, he had felt this paternal instinct over them both. He had longed for the moment to finally hold that child in his arms. He wanted to do so very dearly. He wanted his lover to no longer feel the pain the labor was causing but he also dreaded that moment when the child would be pulled from their clutches. The child's doomed fate was something that hung over everyone in that room. Especially for the parents-to-be.

Of course they wouldn't be parents. Not when the life of that child was limited to maybe a few days if he or she were lucky.

Dawn walked in the room. She had just gotten more ice for her sister who was obviously in agonizing pain. Dawn sat down next to Buffy and stroked her hair. She took a piece of ice and held it to the back of the slayer's neck, hoping to help calm her.

Buffy whimpered as tears slipped down her cheeks. It wasn't just the physical pain but the mental pain that was pushing to the surface. She could feel just how close this baby was. She could feel that it was almost time and a part of her didn't want it to be. Suddenly the past nine months had seemed to slip by so quickly.

First they were so long and seemingly going by so slow, but now that the time was here, they had gone by far too quickly for Buffy and Spike.

The room was silent until Buffy let out a blood curling scream. Everyone perked up alarmingly. All eyes were cast on the slayer.

"Buffy? Buffy what's wrong?" Dawn asked worriedly.

"I... I... I think it's... t-time!" Buffy cried out once more. She could feel the sensation to push. She could feel the baby. It was as if in a split second that child was ready to come out. Ready to meet the world that it would just barely get a glimpse of.

"Hold on, Buffy. Don't push yet." Willow said as she got up from sitting in Buffy's chair across the room. "Hurry. Get her on her back." Willow demanded as she took charge of the situation.

Spike and Dawn quickly moved to help get Buffy onto her back. Willow immediately examined Buffy.

"Oh god, oh god, oh god." Buffy cried out. "The baby's coming!"

"Buffy you need to relax. Deep breaths remember?" Willow said, coaching Buffy a little. "Dawn breathe with her."

Dawn nodded her head and held Buffy's hand. "Deep breaths, Buffy." Dawn began to take deep breaths hoping that her sister would mimic her.

Buffy tried to take the deep breaths that her sister was taking but her breathing was labored and shaky.

"Spike you need to sit behind Buffy. She will use you for support. We don't have enough pillows to keep her sitting up." Willow informed the vampire who nodded his head in return.

Both Dawn and Spike got off of the bed. Dawn grabbed Buffy's hands to pull her to sit up more than she was. Buffy cried out from the pain as it put pressure on her abdomen. Quickly Spike was sitting behind Buffy. Dawn slowly lowered her sister's body so that Spike was supporting her.

"Dawn, I need you to grab Buffy's legs." Willow instructed.

"I can only grab one unless you want me to lay over her, Will." Dawn responded.

"Get Giles. Get Giles." Buffy said quickly through her labored breathing.

"Are you sure?" Willow asked. Buffy nodded in return.

Quickly Willow left and came back with Giles.

"Oh dear." Giles said at the sight in front of him. He had never seen the slayer in such a vulnerable state. Buffy made eye contact with Giles and right then and there, he knew how much she needed his support as well. "Where do you need me?" Giles asked, walking closer to the bed.

"Dawn is grabbing one of Buffy's legs. We need someone to grab the other." Willow explained to the watcher.

Giles nodded. He threw out the fact that this woman laying in the bed was once his pupil and now he was going to witness her giving life. He had never witnessed anything so incredible before in his life.

"Alright Buffy. When you feel the urge to push, push as hard as you can." Willow said. She reached over and grabbed the towel she had placed beside Buffy for when the baby would come out. Other supplies lay beside her including everything they'd need to cut the umbilical cord.

Within minutes she was pushing. Spike held both of Buffy's hands in his. She put her chin to her chest and pushed down. The moment she was done she collapsed back against Spike breathing hard.

Doing it over and over, Buffy was beginning to tire more so than she was before she started to push. The pain was beginning to worsen as well.

Spike kissed the crown of Buffy's head to show that he was still there, that she wasn't alone in this. Buffy appreciated the affection more than words could describe.

Buffy felt the urge to push again and did just that. The pain was far more intense than anything she had ever felt before in her life. It was pure pain.

"Oh god!" Buffy cried out once the push was over. "Make it stop!" Buffy howled in pain.

"Just a few more, Buffy. I see the head." Willow informed her best friend. Tears glittered in her eyes. "Lots of hair, Buffy." Willow said with a smile.

"Ooohhhhh!" Buffy cried. She felt the intense burning in her midsection. It was unbearable and made her cry harder.

"Almost there, love. Almost there." Spike said, trying to sooth the slayer.

Buffy pushed a few more times until the baby's head was out.

Willow looked up into Buffy's eyes. "One more big big push, Buffy. Just one more push." Willow smiled. A few tears fell from her eyes. She felt an overwhelming power of joy. She was delivering her best friend's baby. Never did she think she would ever get to be so lucky.

Buffy nodded and with a reassuring squeeze from Spike, she pushed. She pushed so hard she thought she might pass out. Before she knew it she felt the emptiness and collapsed back against Spike with her full weight.

Willow quickly suctioned the mucus from the baby's nose and mouth.

There were no little cries.

Buffy began to panic. "Willow." Buffy tried to speak as the tears fell like a waterfall over her cheeks.

Dawn watched Willow work on the newborn, her tears matching those of her sister's.

Willow clamped the umbilical cord before cutting it quickly. She used the towel and began to wipe the baby down.

The room started to shake causing everyone except Willow to brace themselves.

Willow's eyes began to glow white. It was no longer Willow who was in that body.

Standing up, she turned to look at the bed, holding the baby against her chest while wrapped in the towel. She held out the baby and began to speak in what sounded like another language.

"What's going on?" Buffy sobbed. "Willow! Give the baby to me!" Buffy cried out. "Please!" Buffy reached out blindly. "WILLOW!"

Willow continued to chant in the language that no one understood except Spike. He didn't understand it fully but he remembered his mother and father speaking it to his grandparents as a child. Few words made sense. It was Swedish.

Tears streamed from Buffy's eyes as she laid there helplessly wanting to get up and grab her child, wanting to pull her child into her arms and never let the baby go.

Suddenly there was a flash of light that came from Willow's body. The woman and baby were gone in an instant.

Spike sat, staring in horror at the spot where the witch had stood holding his newborn child. Suddenly they were gone. Nowhere to be found. Their fears were coming crashing down on them.

Instinctively, Spike wrapped his arms around Buffy's body while he sat behind her still. Buffy's hands gripped Spike's arms before she turned her head, burying her face in his bicep.

The pain. Mental and physical pain. It was instantaneous and horrific. Her whole body shook from it. She withered in the vampire's embrace. Their child was gone in a flash. The child she had just bore not even five minutes ago. She had no chance to look upon the child's face, to know if she had a boy or girl. She would not get the solace that she hoped for. Nothing could prepare Buffy for this pain. Nothing and no one could make it okay.

Dawn cried silently, feeling for her sister, the vampire and their child. She exchanged glances with Giles who put a hand on Buffy's knee.

Quickly, the slayer pulled her knee from his grasp. She turned her face and looked at Giles and Dawn. "GO! Get out!" Buffy screamed at them.

Without questioning the blonde, the two hurried from the room leaving the parents to themselves.

Tears silently fell from Spike's ice blue eyes. Nothing could prepare either of them for this moment. His heart broke for Buffy and their child. He tightened his grip on her as if she would soon disappear like their child had. Spike buried his head in Buffy's blond hair, trying to hold back every sob. His tears wet the slayer's hair which only caused her to cry harder. It was an instant mourning. They had no time to know their child but still they grieved.

 _...TBC..._


	10. Chapter 10 - Counting Bodies Like Sheep

**Title:** Midnight Sun  
 **Author:** MSKBSwedish  
 **Rating:** Mature  
 **Summery:** Set after season 6 episode "Smashed" - After Buffy and Spike have sex in the abandoned building. Buffy thinks the reason she slept with Spike was because of something mystical. What if the slayer is right? There is a prophecy that she is destined to fulfill - with the help of the blond vampire. Set as M for heavy adult themes at times.  
 **Note:** I own nothing of the Buffyverse.

* * *

Chapter Ten – Counting Bodies Like Sheep

* * *

It took hours before the blond finally fell asleep from exhaustion. She had cried herself to sleep in her vampire lover's arms. It was the first time that Spike had ever witnessed Buffy so distraught. He thought after losing Joyce, Buffy was oddly rather calm. Now her child that she bore merely hours ago was gone from their grasp. She had come so close to having the child against her skin and like sand, slipped right through without even a chance. They knew it was coming but did they like it? Not one single solitary bit.

Spike slowly slipped out from beneath the sleeping Buffy. He felt guilty the moment she let out a whimper as he stood. He couldn't just lay here. He wanted to be there for her. He wanted to hold her. He wanted to promise that he could fix everything and make it all better. Truth was, he didn't believe he could at all. They were doomed. The fate of their child was set and before sunrise, he had a feeling his child would take it's last breath.

He was going to fight this.

Kneeling down, Spike reached out, moving some of Buffy's tangled locks from her forehead. He took one good look at the slayer before placing a soft kiss upon her forehead while taking her hand in his. He pulled away and pressed his lips to her hand as she slept. "I told you that you wouldn't have to give our baby up didn't I, pet?" Spike felt his tears wetting his cheeks once again as he whispered to Buffy's sleeping form.

The vampire sniffled and took a deep breath. His voice was uneven and cracking as he spoke each word. "Well you're not going to have to. I'm going go get our baby." Spike said before planting one last kiss on Buffy's forehead and standing up.

He tucked his lover into bed so that she would stay warm, hoping it would deliver some comfort in her dreams. Spike didn't want to leave Buffy. In fact, he dreaded it. But he knew that if anyone could bring their baby home it was him. Buffy was in no shape physically or mentally to be out there searching for a way.

When Spike walked out of the bed room, he shut the door quietly behind him before proceeding to go downstairs. He pulled his duster over his shoulders before turning to the others in the living room.

"Where are you going?" Dawn asked from her seat on the couch next to Giles. Her cheeks were stained with streaks from her tears.

"I'm going to go find out a way to get my child back." He said simply while grabbing some of Buffy's weapons from her bag laying by the door.

Giles stood up and walked toward Spike. "There's nothing you can do, Spike. You know this." Giles sighed. "We are all upset by this but you have no idea what you're talking about." The watcher continued even while Spike didn't listen to his words, continuing to sift through the bag of weapons. "You are talking about going against the natural order of things. You are talking about suicide. The powers that be pay no mind to the thoughts and feelings of others. They only care about the balance. You-" Giles was suddenly cut off by the father.

Spike stood up quickly and pointed a stake at Giles. "You have no bloody right in hell to tell me what I can and can not do, watcher!" Spike shouted. It made Dawn jump. She hadn't seen Spike so angry in a long time. Spike swung the stake to point to the stares. "You go up there and explain to that poor woman up there that there is nothing that anyone can do. That no one can bring her baby back. If you do, it's a damn lie!" He bellowed out. "I'm going to fight. If not for the woman that lays in that bed in pain who I love more than any creature or being I have ever loved before in my human or my undead existence, than for the child that we mourn." With that Spike stormed out of the house.

Xander took a deep breath and ran out after Spike.

"Spike! Spike!" Xander called out but Spike didn't stop. "SPIKE!" Xander shouted causing the vampire to finally turn around. "Wait up!" Xander ran forward to catch up to him. Spike stopped and watched him run toward him.

Xander put his hand on the back of Spike's shoulder when he reached him and gave him a look of reassurance. It shocked Spike just a bit especially seeing that Xander wanted nothing to do with any of this from the beginning.

"Thanks, mate." Was all Spike said. He handed Xander a sword and gestured for Xander to follow.

Spike had an idea of what he could do to help the situation. It was going to be a fight but he was going to do what was in his power to not only break the curse of his family but to also bring his child home to it's waiting family.

* * *

Coming to the mountainous area, the sun was going to be coming up shortly. Spike could smell it. He and Xander had been searching for the opening to the cave for almost an hour and if they didn't go inside soon, Buffy wouldn't just be losing a child, but Spike as well. Spike was determined to see that it wouldn't happen like that.

They ran into the opening to the mountain once their eyes laid eyes on the cave entrance. There was an eerie silence within the cave that both Spike and Xander had noted to themselves. There were no bats chirping, no sounds of life. Not even a simple water droplet. Just... dead silent.

"Do you know what you're doing here?" Xander asked while following Spike still, once his eyes adjusted to the darkness. Thankfully Spike had brought a flashlight and flicked it on once inside the cave completely.

"I found this cave once when I had first come to Sunnydale." Spike began to speak. "Dru and I debated on making it a home of our own away from the living. Enough time to go to and from the city to feast and return home." He said honestly.

"What stopped you?" Xander swallowed past the lump in his throat, unsure if he wanted to hear the answer.

"I'm too bloody high maintenance." Spike had no emotion in his voice. It wasn't a lie but it was somewhat meant to be a joke. Spike could never live in a cave.

Xander relaxed, exhaling when he realized that it was a bit of a joke. He didn't laugh but he appreciated Spike's somewhat sense of humor.

"Plus... this..." Suddenly, they came to a large boulder that looked man made. "Give me your hand." Spike turned and put his hand out.

Xander stared at him for a moment. Spike scoffed at him and grabbed his wrist, pressing the palm of Xander's hand against the boulder.

Suddenly, like a blast of wind, there was a power that flowed through Xander. It made him gasp and jump. It was unlike anything he had ever felt before in his life. It hurt but at the same time, it felt kind of good.

"Wha-what is that?" Xander was dumbfounded.

"I'm not sure but I believe it's a portal." Spike's eyes drifted from the boulder to lock onto Xander's. "Push your hand hard against it. I'm going to do it with you. On the count of three." Spike explained. Xander nodded his head.

"1." The two said at the same time. "2." Spike put his hand up, inches from the boulder. "3!" Both men pushed the boulder until suddenly falling through the portal. Spike was right!

When they stumbled out of the other end of the portal, they weren't in Sunnydale anymore.

Xander looked around along with Spike. There was a house that looked like an ancient log cabin. Xander spotted a woman that resembled Willow walking toward the house.

"Spike." Xander said, nudging Spike. "Look. It's Willow." Xander pointed his finger out to the red head walking almost in a trance.

"Let's go. Be quiet. We don't have any bloody clue as to where we are or who is nearby." Spike explained.

Xander simply nodded and the two slowly stalked behind the red head that was already quite a few yards from them.

When they got closer to the cabin, they followed around the back of the cabin. A fire could be seen and beside the fire stood a woman. She had the look of death on her face. Her skin was so white, it was almost gray. Her hair was silver and long. She wore a dress that was black and looked very tattered, torn and dirty.

Xander and Spike stood behind a tree. They watched as Willow approached the woman. They could hear the cries of the infant in her arms. It was the first moment they were hearing the child.

Words were being spoken back and forth in the language that Xander didn't understand. He tried to hear and understand but it was no use.

"What are they saying?" Xander whispered over at Spike.

"The lass in black is greeting Willow." Spike waited to hear the next few words spoken. "She is asking about the bit." Spike said once more until more words were being spoken. "I don't know what that was." He said honestly. "Something about the fire."

Xander watched on, wishing he could understand so he could help further.

"Oh bloody hell, no." Spike suddenly said aloud once the next few words of Swedish were spoken. Xander quickly turned his head to look at the vampire beside him. "She's going to throw the kid in the fire." Spike had to think quick.

"What are we going to do?" Xander asked worriedly.

"No time to think. You focus on Willow and the baby. I'll focus on the hag." Spike said before walking out behind the tree and walking toward the woman.

"Ladies, ladies, ladies." Spike called out causing both women to wrench their heads to the side and glare at Spike walking toward them. "Willow. You did a very naughty thing back there, love." Spike knew it wasn't Willow's fault and that it was the soul that had taken over her body. He looked over at the hag and pointed the sword at her. "And you, ya old decrepit cow." He let out a devilish laugh. "You won't lay a hand on that, sprog. That's mine and I'll be leaving here with it pronto." Spike growled at the last instance.

The hag shouted at him in Swedish.

"Don't feed me bollocks, granny. Just let me leave with the kid and you can go about your business." Spike began slowly inching sideways toward Willow and the baby.

The raven haired lady began chanting in Swedish causing the fire to roar and the baby to cry a blood curling cry.

Suddenly, Xander came out of no where and wrapped his arms around Willow's body, dragging her further away from the fire. Willow struggled against him and cried out words in Swedish.

"Yeah, no. I can't understand this language, Will. You're still coming with me." Xander said as he struggled to pull her away even as the baby cried in fear. He knew that if he could just keep Willow and the baby out of Spike and the hag's reach, they stood a chance.

The raven haired hag began to charge at Spike. In turn he charged back at her, grabbing her by the throat and slamming her down against the ground. She cried out in pain. Spike hit her a few times with the hilt of the sword in his hand which only emitted more cries of pain from the hag but she didn't pass out like a normal human would have.

Somehow she slipped her hands up and grabbed Spike by his duster. Using her feet she kicked him, flipping him back onto his back and causing the sword to slip from his grasp.. Quickly she stood and went to make a run for Willow, Xander and the baby when Spike's hand caught her foot. She tried kicking him in the fact but Spike was too fast.

Swiftly, Spike pulled a dagger from his pocket and sliced the woman's Achilles tendon. The hag cried out in sheer pain and fell to her knees.

Meanwhile, Xander continued to fight with Willow. She continuously tried to go closer to the fire, needing to burn the baby.

"I must burn her soul!" Willow's voice was distorted. It sounded like Willow but evil. "Her soul must burn so Mistress may take her soul before the burial!" She cried out once more.

Xander took a deep breath and jumped in front of Willow. "Sorry, Will. You'll forgive me." With that he landed a punch into Willow's stomach and somehow managed to pull the baby from Willow's grasp. The baby wailed into the night as Xander made a run for the way they came.

"GET HIM!" The hag shouted at Willow in Swedish.

"I don't think so, bitch." Spike said before he grabbed for the sword. The hag took one look at Spike before the sword was swung around and sliced right through her throat. Her head fell from her lifeless body and rolled onto the ground.

Suddenly the eyes were open and glaring at Spike. Spike quickly grabbed the head and flung it into the fire before standing up and tossing the body in behind it.

The hag's cries could be heard, echoing through the trees.

"Spike?" Spike looked to see Willow on her knees. She was herself again. He rushed to her and helped her up.

"Oh god, I'm so sorry, Spike. I knew what was-" Willow tried to explain.

Spike shook his head. "Shh. I know, red." Spike turned his head as he and Willow concentrated their eyes on the fire which once burned bright orange and red had turned blue and purple.

Once the hag's cries stopped suddenly there were little ghostly souls of children running from the fire which was quickly dying out.

Spike felt a sense of relief. He knew what had happened. He had broken the curse by killing the hag and in turn released the souls of his dead family members.

Willow looked up at Spike. "The baby."

Spike nodded and the two turned to go back the way they came.

When they passed through the portal, they could hear the baby's cries.

Behind them, the portal turned to stone completely.

Once they emerged from the cave, Xander stood with the baby in his arms, trying to calm her. He looked up at Spike and Willow as they came from the cave.

"Give her to Spike." Willow demanded to Xander.

Xander walked over to the two of them and softly laid the baby into Spike's arms. "Here you go daddy." Xander couldn't help but smile.

Spike finally laid his eyes upon his daughter for the first moment. A daughter. His eyes wandered down to see indeed the baby was a girl.

"Your mummy is going to be so happy." Spike whispered before placing a kiss on the infant's forehead. She seemed to calm down in Spike's arms. "Let's take you home to your mum before the sun comes up and burns me to a crisp." Willow and Xander chuckled at Spike.

Willow leaned against Xander as they made their way back home with a surprise in store for those waiting at the house.

 _...TBC..._


	11. Chapter 11 - Wild Horses

**Title:** Midnight Sun  
 **Author:** MSKBSwedish  
 **Rating:** Mature  
 **Summery:** Set after season 6 episode "Smashed" - After Buffy and Spike have sex in the abandoned building. Buffy thinks the reason she slept with Spike was because of something mystical. What if the slayer is right? There is a prophecy that she is destined to fulfill - with the help of the blond vampire. Set as M for heavy adult themes at times.  
 **Note:** I own nothing of the Buffyverse.

* * *

Chapter Eleven – Wild Horses

* * *

Pain was the first thing she felt. Pain through every bone, muscle and fiber of her being. The emotional pain was enough to make her want to forget the world. She wanted to desperately hold onto something, feeling her sanity slowly slip further and further from reality.

With red puffy eyes, she slowly opened them reluctantly. Holding them closed only made the pain in her head worse. She heard silence. Complete silence. Was it a dream? Had she dreamed the whole thing? Her body went rigid when her hands slowly traveled down to feel her deflated belly which was still swollen from the birth. It wasn't a dream. She was _living_ the nightmare.

Her eyes welled with tears when she realized that it indeed wasn't a dream. All over again her world came crashing down. The shaking started inside at her core and worked it's way out. She could just barely remember the sight of her baby's figure. It came in flashes. First the tiny nose. The head of dirty blond hair. The small hand with the tiny fingers attached. One little foot with stubby little toes.

The idea that for a split second Buffy would be a mother in itself gave her more joy than she had ever felt before. Motherhood was something she had never experienced and it had been many years that she even thought about children. The thought of never experiencing that sort of happiness was soul crushing. It was like she had been teased by fate. This was the one thing she never knew she wanted and the moment she had it, it was gone.

Buffy rolled her face into her lover's pillow and sobbed. She parted her teeth which allowed her to bite down on the pillow and scream into it. Her lungs were in no shape to be used which caused her to cough violently. She rolled onto her back and covered her face with her arms. The sound of the sobs were the only thing she heard.

Until an odd cry came from the hallway. She jerked her head from her arms and her tear blind eyes were locked on the door. That cry. It wasn't her own. It wasn't familiar. It was... small.

Moments later the door opened. Spike. He carried something in his arms. Something that was a bit of a funny shape. Something that was causing those noises.

"I hope you plan to give that child back to his or her mother, Spike." Buffy growled at him as she slowly sat up. "What a cruel joke. I mean how could you just go and take someone's baby! That's a mother and a father that are going through what we are. How could yo-" Before Buffy couldn't finish her cries of disapproval when Spike cut in.

"Which is why I'm returning the child to her mother." Spike said before placing the child in Buffy's arms.

The moment her eyes landed on the infant, her breath was caught in her chest. She couldn't breath. She could speak. She couldn't move. A tear escaped from her left eye first, then two from her right, alternating a few times before they came in a steady stream down her already tear streaked and swollen face. Her baby. Her little miracle.

Spike sat down beside Buffy facing her and their daughter.

"How?" Buffy asked, looking up at Spike with a bewildered look among her face.

From the moment she laid eyes on the little girl in her arms she couldn't deny that it was her baby. She may have had the complexion of her father and his eyes but the rest of her features favored her mother's too much to deny this baby.

"I followed my instincts. I had no time to waste, love." Spike said softly. He placed a hand on Buffy's thigh and used his thumb to rub the soft skin in a circular motion.

"But the curse." Buffy tried to speak but still it wasn't coming out in whole sentences.

"I found the hag. I made her pay for what she had done. I brought our baby home." Spike's eyes locked onto Buffy's.

"That wasn't a dream, you promising to bring her home, was it?" Buffy sniffled.

Spike shook his head no and a small smile formed on his lips. "I did good." It felt weird to hear him admit that he had done something good and selfless. Not only did he break his family of the wretched curse but he saved his daughter too.

"Spike... I..." Buffy tried to find the words to say but she could hardly form a normal sentence.

"Shh." Spike moved closer until his face was inches from Buffy's. "Just enjoy this, pet. You wanted your baby. You've got her. Love her. Raise her. Enjoy her." Spike lifted his hand to cup Buffy's cheek. In turn she nuzzled his hand momentarily.

"I won't do it without you. I refuse." Buffy whispered into his hand.

"I didn't plan on you doing it alone, sweetheart." Spike leaned in and placed a soft kiss on Buffy's lips. After the kiss, he rested his forehead against hers as the two of them kept their eyes closed. "No more tears, Buffy. She's home." Spike whispered quietly while brushing her tears away with his thumb.

* * *

Early in the morning, Spike had woken to a fierce hunger. He immediately found himself in the kitchen. When Spike finally returned to Buffy's room, he stood in the doorway. The sight in front of him touched his soul. Buffy slept one her side, their daughter on her back. One of Buffy's hands rested on the child's stomach and the other tucked under her pillows.

It still amazed the vampire that he was now a father. He was going to get to experience the miracles of parenthood. Nothing in that moment made him happier.

When Spike became a vampire, it was a whole new world to him. It was exciting for a while until it became so routine. Of course parenthood was nothing but routine. The difference was now Spike actually had a reason for living. For surviving. Spike felt like one lucky bastard. He was lucky enough to have found Buffy, the love of his life who gave him the most precious gift; A child.

Slowly and quietly, Spike walked over to the bed. He bent down and softly kissed the infant on the forehead before doing the same to Buffy. He couldn't believe it. In his wildest dreams, he would never believe anything like this at all would ever be possible.

Buffy began to stir after a few minutes. Her eyes fluttered open. Her first instinct was to check her daughter who was sleeping peacefully beside her. Quickly she sensed someone else in the room. Buffy looked over to see Spike looking at a few of the onesies and outfits that the Scoobies had picked up that morning.

"Spike." Buffy whispered quietly.

Spike turned his head and put his mug down on the dresser. "You are supposed to be sleeping, pet." Spike chuckled softly.

Buffy shook her head. "I have slept enough." Buffy smiled.

Spike looked down at the baby beside her before gently sitting down on the bed. It caused the infant to flutter a little but she quickly settled back down.

"We have to think of a name you know." Spike said with a smile.

Buffy nodded. "God I don't know the first thing about naming babies." She sighed softly.

"Well Anya said they did get one of those baby naming books. Perhaps we can go through and decide." Spike suggested.

Buffy slowly sat up and shook her head. "I feel like that would make things harder." She admitted.

"Well then most people get inspiration from their families and influences. I myself was named after my grandfather on my father's side." Spike chuckled and looked down at his daughter. "William Louie Pratt."

Buffy smiled. "I was named after my grandmothers. Buffy for my mom's mom and Ann for my Dad's mom."

Spike looked up from looking at his daughter and smiled. "So your first name really is Buffy."

Buffy nodded and yawned a little. "My mommom's name was Elizabeth and everyone called her Buffy. My mother didn't like the name Elizabeth so she named me Buffy."

Spike smiled. "Well, what names do you like?" He asked the new mother in front of him.

Shrugging, Buffy ran a hand through her hair. "I like a lot of names. Of course if I wanted to name our daughter after someone that would be proven difficult." She said with a laugh.

"How come?" Spike asked curiously.

"Well, there are a lot of women in my life and I'm sure plenty of women you'd want to name her after." Buffy snickered.

"Point taken." Spike chuckled.

Buffy sighed and a name came to mind. "There is one name I've always loved. I'm not sure why but, I've always loved the name Malin. Linn for short. I like that it's short and sweet." Buffy explained.

Spike smiled. "Interesting. It's different. I like that." Spike looked down at his sleeping daughter. "What about you? Do you like that name? Do you want us to call you Linn, little bit." Spike chuckled as he ran a finger over his daughter's cheek. "What about Joyce for a middle name." Spike suddenly thought aloud. He looked up at Buffy and waited.

A warmth spread over Buffy's body. Her smile grew. "I love that." Buffy was touched that he would like to give their daughter her mother's name as a middle name. A thought came to Buffy's mind in return. "Malin Joyce Pratt." Buffy grinned even wider.

"You want to give her my last name?" Spike asked in shock.

"Last I checked that's kinda what you do. Unless you're a single parent and even then single mothers tend to give the father's last name to the child." Buffy explained.

"Are you saying we're not single?" Spike asked, raising a brow. Buffy reached over and slapped him on the arm. "Ow, Slayer! I'm joking. I'm joking." Spike put his hands up to block her from swatting him more.

"I told you and I meant it Spike. I wanted you to stay even after this baby was born. Whether we're able to raise it or not." Buffy leaned forward, her face inches from Spikes. "I want you by my side." She whispered while slipping a hand under his.

Spike pressed forward to kiss Buffy's lips softly. The kiss was short but it was sweet and full of love.

"And I wouldn't even think of leaving, love." Spike said once the kiss was broken and their eyes were locked on one another.

* * *

All night long. It seemed like the crying was never ending. Her little lungs had yet to give up. Three long, tiring hours. Still she continued to wail and whine uncontrollably.

Buffy and Spike took turns trying to soothe baby Linn as best as they could. Nothing seemed to work. Nothing seemed to calm the infant. She just cried and wailed. She would stop momentarily until suddenly she would just start right back up.

"It's no use. Something is wrong, Spike." Buffy was beginning to think she was losing her mind over this. The baby wouldn't stop crying. Even now as she paced her room and held her daughter. Nothing eased the girl's stress. She was starting to feel like it was her fault, that she was a bad mother. She was so unprepared and knew so little about raising a child let alone caring for an infant.

Spike, who was laying in bed with a pillow over his ears, peeked out from under the pillows. "I don't know what you want me to do, pet. I've tried. You've tried. We just need to let her cry. Babies cry a lot for no reason right?"

Rolling her eyes, Buffy walked over to the bed and sat down next to Spike still patting her daughter's back gently. "Please, Spike. I'm so tired." Buffy whined. She hadn't slept since the hour nap she took after lunch.

Spike sat up and sighed. "Alright. Give her here." Spike put his arms out for his daughter. Buffy just stared at him for a moment. "C'mon. I have an idea."

Buffy sighed. She reluctantly placed her daughter in Spike's arms.

In an instant Spike was standing with Linn in his arms. He grabbed the pink blanket that Willow had gotten for the baby after she came around and was feeling better. It had been a few weeks since then.

Laying Linn down gently on the blanket, Spike swaddled the baby just like Anya taught him to do. He picked his daughter back up into his arms before walking over to sit in the chair by the window. Spike opened the window and made sure the baby was facing the moon. He wondered if being apart of him, if somehow possibly his daughter found similar things comforting.

Spike sat back with Linn safely in his arms. He made sure she could see the moon from where she lay and he softly began to sing to her.

"Childhood living is easy to do. The things that you wanted, I bought them for you. Graceless lady, you know who I am. You know I can't let you slide through my hands." Almost immediately, Linn began to calm down in her father's arms as she made little noises with her mouth and whined a little.

"Wild horses couldn't drag me away. Wild, wild horses couldn't drag me away." Buffy was speechless not only at Spike's singing voice but the fact that he was simply singing to their daughter. She vaguely remembered having a conversation with Spike about how much he loved the 'Stones'.

"I watched you suffer a dull, aching pain. And now you decided just to show me the same. No sweeping exit or offstage lines. Can make me feel bitter or treat you unkind." Spike looked down at his daughter who seemed to calm down completely now. He rocked slowly as he sung hoping to calm her more with the motion as well as his singing.

"Wild horses couldn't drag me away. Wild, wild horses couldn't drag me away." Buffy watched in Awe at the two sitting in the corner. She pulled her knees to her chest and rested her chin on her knees as she watched the sight of Spike and Linn.

"I know I dreamed you a sin and a lie. I have my freedom but I don't have much time. Faith has been broken, tears must be cried. Let's do some living after we die." Spike's eyes were locked on his daughter's face. She seemed so content now, just looking up at her father, enamored with him completely.

"Wild horses couldn't drag me away. Wild, wild horses couldn't drag me away." By this point, her eyes were fluttering shut as Linn was beginning to succumb to sleep. The baby let out a big yawn that caused a small shudder to run through her. She had been fighting sleep for so long that it was like she was giving up on that fight.

"Wild horses couldn't drag me away. Wild, wild horses couldn't drag me away." Finally she was out. Spike looked up at Buffy and if he were alive, he surely would have blushed about three shades red just then. "What?" Spike asked with a small chuckle.

"Nothing." Buffy grinned and shook her head.

"Go ahead. Laugh it up, slayer. The 'Stones will never die." Spike joked across the room at Buffy.

"Hey, I didn't say anything." Buffy got up from the bed and walked over to Spike and Linn. She leaned forward and looked into Spike's eyes. "That was the sweetest thing I've ever watched you do." She placed her hand against his cool cheek. "Thank you."

Spike curiously looked into Buffy's eyes. "For what?"

"Proving me wrong." Buffy answered with a smile.

"Proving you wrong how?" He smirked. Spike did love proving people wrong that was for sure.

"Proving all of my greatest fears about you to be wrong and that you are just as much of a man as any living man." Her hand slowly ran up his face and through his hair. "No." She corrected herself and smiled. "Better than any living man could ever be."

Spike couldn't help but widen his smile before leaning forward to kiss Buffy's lips. "I love you, Buffy." Spike whispered through the kiss.

Buffy pulled away and looked into Spike's eyes. "I love you too, Spike."

* * *

Once they finally got Linn to sleep, Spike and Buffy put her down in her bassinet and the two of them fell asleep themselves.

It was like clockwork every morning however. Buffy had been sleeping for maybe three hours when the sounds of her daughter wailed through the bed room.

Spike put a hand on Buffy's shoulder. "Stay. I've got her." Spike kissed Buffy's forehead and got out of bed.

Buffy was grateful that she wasn't the only one waking up. She was grateful for the extra sleep thanks to Spike.

Spike quickly walked out of the bedroom with a fussy Linn in his arms. He walked down the stairs and into the kitchen to make a bottle for the baby.

"See look? You're already like your ol' chap." Spike said to Linn while he moved around the kitchen. "Mummy won't let you drink from the tap so we have to improvise with the synthetics. But hey, that's okay, right? What mummy says is the law."

Spike turned quickly when he heard a laugh behind him. He once again would have blushed if he had the ability to. Dawn was standing in the doorway to the kitchen watching Spike.

"Now that is cute." Dawn giggled. She walked further into the kitchen and opened up the fridge to grab the milk.

"Lets uhh... lets keep that between us girls, huh bit?" Spike quipped.

"I gotta say, I love this side of you, Spike! It's really whimsical and silly." Dawn beamed.

Spike shrugged before taking the bottle from the microwave. "I'm not used to it myself, bit." He chuckled.

"Well, when you don't think you'd ever get the chance to be a father, it really is a new funny feeling when you get to be one, huh?" Dawn asked. She stood with her back to the island and watching Spike while he placed Linn's bottle to her mouth.

"It's true. Fatherhood does things to your brain. Almost feels like I'm alive again. If I had a heart, this little sprog would have my heart racing in no time." Spike said as he leaned down to kiss his daughter's forehead.

"I'm glad you and Buffy worked things out. I'm glad she gets to see the side of you that I got to see while she was gone. Now Buffy truly has something to live for and it's not just me anymore." Dawn grinned. She loved the fact that Buffy and Spike worked things out so that Buffy wouldn't be so lonely. Dawn couldn't always be there for her sister but now their family had grown with the addition to baby Linn and Spike.

Spike smiled. "If I weren't holding the babe I'd give you a right good hug."

Dawn walked over and hugged Spike's arm. "Good enough for me." Dawn laughed before letting go of Spike and walking out of the kitchen.

Spike looked down at Linn who was sucking away at the nipple of the bottle. He was still in such awe of the baby. He couldn't believe he had a daughter and with the slayer of all people. He worried still. They would have to fight a lot of people for the rest of their lives. Vampires, demons and humans would probably want the baby if they knew about her. Spike would be there to protect her at every waking moment. He didn't care if she was 16 and he stalked his daughter. He would do whatever it took to protect her and her mother. They were his family and he would never let anything come between himself and his family. Nothing.

* * *

 **Author's note:** I'm ending this one here. I know it's short but I have an idea for another story which will be the second installment to this story. Hope you all have enjoyed the first! I will be sure to put the second one up ASAP.


End file.
